Last Minute Discoveries
by ilovewriting13
Summary: What happens when last minute discoveries are made? Finn still loves Quinn, Puck may not graduate and Rachel realizes who she truly loves. Rated M for Puckleberry SMUT. Beware Finn bashing galore.
1. Break-Up

" _I can't believe that my entire high school career is gonna end the exact same way it started….just some sad little Jewish girl watching you get all the attention with the pretty blonde cheerleader."_

Rachel ran down the hall in tears, she knew she was being selfish, she knew this was ridiculous, but that didn't mean that it hurt any less. The worst part of all of this? Finn felt the same way. He thought she was being selfish and childish and it tore her heart to pieces. Her thoughts were abruptly cut short when she ran right into Puck. "Berry? Where are you goi. Wait why are you crying," He asked stooping down to look into her eyes. Rachel shook her head roughly covering her face with her hands, "I I am going home if you must Noah." "That doesn't tell me why you're crying," he slid his hand under her chin forcing her eyes to meet his, "Come on Berry, us hot Jews gotta stick together babe." Before Rachel could answer she burst into a fresh batch of tears. How did it make any sense that Noah cared more about her than Finn seemed too? Noah pulled her out of the hallway and into an empty classroom, "Hey what's wrong Rachel really talk to me." She shook her head violently as she wiped her tears away roughly making her face red and sore. Puck shook his head and grabbed her forgotten backpack from the floor, "Let's go." Rachel peaked at him from heavy eyelids, "What do you mean let's go?" "It is pouring rain outside and I am not letting you walk home alone to freeze," Puck said guiding her towards the door with his hand on the small of her back. They walked down the hall in silence and before they opened the exit he slid his jacket off and onto her shoulders. They ran to the car and Puck opened her door for her throwing their bags in the back seat and running to his side of the car. "Okay, come on Berry spill the beans, what's got you so down?" Rachel looked up and wiping the freshest tears from her face and stuttered through her explanation. "Finn agreed to campaign for the stupid prom with Quinn and when I told him I was upset about it he told me I was being selfish. He was mad at me like I was the one who had wronged him. After everything that has happened, with NYADA and the wedding and…this was the last tiny piece of happiness I could hope for and now he wants to take that away from me too all because his REAL dream girl wants him back."

By the end of her explanation she was in tears again and Puck had pulled her across the console and into his lap, "Rachel, Finn is my boy you know that and he has helped me out of shit that no one would ever imagine, but he is nowhere near good enough for you. You think you love him, but you gotta face the fact that it was just an infatuation. You believed that he was perfect and clung to the dream of being that 'perfect' girl for him, so when you actually got him you still couldn't see through his crap. If he wants Quinn let him have her. No matter what happens, no matter who doesn't love you, no matter what Finn chooses you will always be a star and you know it," he pulled Rachel's face up and wiped the pads of his thumbs across her cheeks taking the tears with them, "You don't need him, you are going to go to New York, you are going to get into that school, and you aren't going to look back at this hell hole even once." She sniffled again forcing her eyes to meet his, "Th thank you Noah." He smiled shaking his head, "What?" She asked curiously tilting her head. "Nothing babe. Just you're the only one that sees me as Noah. You're the only one that sees me with any redeemable qualities. My own Mom doesn't look at me like you do. When you look at me it's like you don't see all the fucked up shit. You don't see the cougars or juvie or the slushees or Quinn or Beth," he rambled on, "You look at me like I am just any other person, like I matter and I am just really going to miss that," he half-whispered as he tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

She frowned up at him wrapping her arms around his neck tightly without thinking, "Then don't go to L.A. Noah. You know you deserve better than cleaning pools forever. Kurt and I could definitely use an extra roommate while we are in New York. He'll have classes and we'll be lucky if we can both get decent enough jobs to pay for the bare necessities. And I know Dad and Daddy would be more than glad to help, but I don't want to be a constant burden to them. Plus you could go to any number of schools in New York. You are much more talented and intelligent than you give yourself credit for. You may have to wait until the next semester to apply because well a lot of schools deadlines have already passed, but we would love to have you there. And more importantly I look at you the way I do Noah because that is who you are. You ARE a good guy and yes you have made mistakes, but you always try and fix things and even when you can't you still show signs of remorse. You aren't perfect Noah, but no one is.

'_You are,"_ Puck thought as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably letting his eyes drop from her for the first time since they entered the car. "I uh…I'm not graduating Rach. I can't pass my European Geography test. I tried I really did I studied every night and I tried to pay attention in class, but I just can't keep up. I can't learn all of this stuff like everyone else is. So I either have the option of being a drop out like my dad or staying here another year. Neither option is looking to good," Rachel frowned and climbed out of his lap before reaching into the back seat for her bag.

_'Fuck she's pissed. She's the only one that ever thought I could be anything more than a Lima Loser and I fucking proved her wrong and everyone else right,'_ Puck thought putting his hands on the wheel. "Look I know you're disappointed, but c'mon please let me drive you home it's still pouring out." Rachel put her hand up to stop him from talking; she grabbed her phone and umbrella before tossing her bag into the back again. "I have to go back into the school, I want you to meet me in the front entrance in 30 minutes," she said, and before he could answer she had already climbed out of his truck and was racing for the school under her umbrella. 'What the hell is going on,' Puck thought to himself and watched her run, he set an alarm on his phone for 30 minutes and reclined back in the front seat. Whatever it was it couldn't mess things up worse than they already were for him.

**Inside McKinley High School**

Rachel walked in the choir room, set her umbrella on the piano, and walked up to Finn who was sitting behind the drums, idly playing with the drumsticks. "I have one question for you Finn and you have to be completely honest with me," Rachel said as she pulled up a chair next to him. She grabbed his hand in both of hers and looked into his eyes, "If you can tell me right now that you don't and will never have more feelings for Quinn for the rest of our lives together then I will let this prom thing go. But if you can't say that I can't marry you Finn. I can't spend my entire life wondering if you just settled for me, worrying that if she ever truly did ask you, you would run to her in seconds. I have to know I am your one and only…your soul mate. Finn…do you still love her?" Finn dropped his eyes to their joined hands and sighed shaking his head, "I…I can't promise you that Rachel. I love you I do and I will always love you, but I will always love Quinn just a tiny bit more. She was my first love. I don't want you to think I was using you, or that I never truly wanted you," He looked into Rachel's eyes and continued hoping she could understand, "This…us…it meant something to me I will also always love you so much, but I….I know you deserve better. You deserve someone you can give you their heart totally and completely and I just….don't think that's me Rachel." Rachel smiled wiping the slow tears from his cheeks, "I will always love you too Finn, but you want her and you deserve her," she turned Finn's head slowly towards choir door where Quinn sat in her chair tears in her eyes. Rachel stood up and smiled at them both, "I think you two need some time to talk…alone," she walked out of the room and headed down the hallway to Ms. Doosenbury's classroom. She pulled out her phone and dialed her Daddy's number and crossed her fingers. Hiram picked up on the second ring:

**Hiram:** Hey sweetheart. What's up?

**Rachel:** Hi daddy. I um well when you and Dad get home tonight we have a lot to talk about.

**H:** Rachel are you okay? What happened? Where are you?

**R:** I am at school Daddy, but well…I am okay really Daddy, but I just…I broke off the engagement with Finn.

**H:** Oh Rachel. My sweet girl, I'll be there as soon as I can. I am so sorry, I hope you didn't do this for me and your father. I know we don't essentially approve of you two rushing into this, but I would rather you be happy than just going along with

**R:** Daddy I didn't do it for you. I did it for me….listen it's a long story and I promise we can talk all about it, but I was actually calling to see if Noah could come over today. He needs help studying for his last final and if he doesn't pass he doesn't graduate and I just really want to help him Daddy.

**H:** Oh dear is that why you broke it off with Finn? Do you…you still have feelings for that nice Puckerman boy?

**R:** What n no of course not Daddy! I just…I want to help him.

**H:** You know Rachel I think after all this time you have forgotten how close you and Noah used to be…what a cute little couple of kids you made when you were growing up. Of course he is allowed to come over Rachel, and he is more than welcomed to stay for dinner.

Before Rachel could reply Hiram had hung up and she was standing right outside Ms. Doosenbury's classroom. She opened the door slowly and walked into the classroom and walked straight to her desk as Ms. Doosenbury gave her a questioning look, "Can I help you with something Ms. Berry?" Rachel smiled sweetly and nodded as she whispered, "Noah told me that this is the last class that he has a final for. I know you may think he doesn't really care, but he came right to me and asked me to help him study when he realized that he was in over his head, but unfortunately his notes aren't the best. I was just wondering if you have any study guides or anything to help guide me in the direction of how to help him." She smiled up at Rachel and reached in her drawer and pulled out three packets, "I gave these to all the students periodically through the year to fill in; it's the best I can do to help you out. I am glad he went to you for help Rachel. I know he can do better, he just doesn't have the support he needs." Rachel nodded as she grabbed the papers from her hands, "Thank you so much! I assure you Noah will prove his full potential this time around." Rachel turned and exited the classroom walking towards the front entrance as she flipped through the study guides_, 'This is perfect, cramming never works, but I know he can do I believe in him. This is going to be a long night,"_ she thought to herself.


	2. Studying

Rachel walked out of the school right as Noah pulled up, she jumped inside and Noah pulled away from the school glancing at the papers Rachel clutched in her hands. "What are those Berry," Puck asked raising his eyebrows in confusion. Rachel smiled brightly and started explain, "You are going to pass this final Noah. These are study guides I got from Ms. Doosenbury and you are coming over to my house and we are going to start studying immediately. I have already told my Daddy and you are more than welcome to stay for dinner tonight as well. We have tonight and a whole weekend for 21 chapters so I figure about 7 chapters a day and you'll ace that test! I will not let you get stuck in this god forsaken town because of one useless test," When she finally ended her explanation Rachel was flushed and shouting. Puck pulled up in front of Rachel house and pulled her into his lap again wrapping his arms tightly around her waist burying his face in her hair, "Thank you Rachel." She felt her cheeks warm and brighten when he tightened his hold on her; she was glad that Noah couldn't see her face and climbed off of his lap, "No need to thank me Noah. Really I am happy to help." Puck shook his head and grinned grabbing their bags from the back and jumping out of his truck; walking to Rachel door he opened and offered her his hand to help her out of the truck. She opened the front door for them and locked it behind Noah before making her way to the staircase.

Once they were in her room she cleared off the desk and motioned for Noah to sit down, "Okay, I am going to get changed and then I am going to go downstairs and get dinner started. While I am gone go through the packets and just try and fill out what you can. Then we can start from there. Okay?" Noah hung his head a bit before nodding. He felt like a complete idiot_, 'Rachel should be doing something fun, like planning her wedding'_, Puck grimaced at the thought_. 'But instead of any of that she was stuck here babysitting me.'_ Rachel frowned and leaned down placing a kiss on his cheek, "You aren't stupid Noah. The only reason I asked you to do this is because it is my night to cook and I am pretty sure you would be bored just sitting around, and this way we don't have to waste time on all the things you already know. Okay?" Puck looked up at her and shook his head, _'How in the world did she do that? How was she so in tuned to his feelings?'_ "You are an amazing person Rachel Barbara Berry," Noah said smiling at her before turning back to the packets.

After changing into a baby blue camisole and grey night shorts Rachel left the room and headed into the kitchen. She had just finished washing and chopping up the ingredients when she heard a car door shut outside her house. She walked over to the door just as Hiram walked in, "Oh hi Daddy. What are you doing home so early?" Rachel walked back into the kitchen as her father followed behind her, "My last appointment got pushed back until tomorrow so I figured I could catch up on emails and paperwork here just as easily. Is Noah here?" Rachel nodded and pointed to the stairs, "He is upstairs getting started on the topics he already has a grasp on and I am gonna head up there once dinner is in the oven." Hiram smiled at his daughter as she ran around the kitchen, "If you want to hurry upstairs to him Rachel we can just order in, it's no problem sweetheart." Rachel blushed and shook her head, "Daddy, we are just friends. We dated for two weeks almost two years ago; it didn't even really mean anything." Hiram laughed and raised an eyebrow, "Did you really forget all about Kindergarten?" Rachel opened her mouth and immediately shut it...she really had completely forgotten about that.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**It was the third week of Kindergarten and a tiny Rachel Berry was sitting all alone again. She didn't know why everyone hated her, but they did and she had not made a single friend and her daddy's wouldn't let her stay home. She was sitting on the swings when a boy came up to her and slid into the swing next to her, "Why are you sitting alone? You look sad." Rachel sniffled and looked up at the boy, "No one likes me. I have no friends." Rachel sniffled again and felt tears dripping down her cheeks as the boy climbed out of his swing and stood in front of her, "Hey you can't cry. My mommy always says that pretty girls should smile. I'll be your friend," the boy reached his hand forward and wiped away her tears, "I'm Noah, what's your name?" Rachel smiled for the first time in weeks, "My name is Rachel."**_

"I completely forgot about that, I was so alone before he spoke to me. I hated every second I was in that place and he made it so much better," Rachel said softly before looking up at Hiram. She shook her head roughly, "None of that matters now, he isn't that boy anymore Daddy. He is a great friend, an amazing person, he is much kinder to me now than he was at the beginning of high school, he is trying his best to do right by his daughter even though he doesn't have her, and he has been the most sensitive to my NYADA misshap, "Rachel paused sniffling slightly wiping her eyes, " H wfnjgWe are better off friends. I am nowhere near the quality of girl he normally goes for. We…we are just too different." She slid the pans into the oven before setting the temperature and walking past Hiram, "Dinner should be done in about 45 minutes Daddy, I am going to go help Noah."

What Rachel didn't know was that Puck was standing at the top of the stairs listening to her conversation. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop; he was heading down the stairs to tell her he had filled out as much as he could. He ran back to her room and set back in the desk chair frowning as he thought, _'Why was her Dad trying to get her upstairs in such a rush, does he think Rachel a crush on me? And even if she does she's engaged to my best friend? I know they aren't too happy about her getting married, but would they really hand her over to me just to keep her from getting married?' _Puck had a million thoughts running through his mind, but the one that bothered him the most, '_Rachel said she wasn't what I wanted, but she is. She has been everything I have wanted since that day on the playground. I was such a dick to her for so long, because I cared that everyone knew I was a badass. Now she feels like what, she's not worth my time? What, is she only marrying Finn, because she thinks I don't want her?' _

Rachel walked into the room and smiled at Noah, but he wasn't stupid, he could see the sadness hiding behind her smile and he would give his life just to take away that sadness. "I am sorry Noah, did you already finish? I didn't think I would be that long, Daddy came home and we had a quick chat," Rachel explained sitting on the edge of her desk. Puck shook his head and pushed the papers towards Rachel, "It's okay. I just finished up, I was actually about to go down and let you know but you beat me to the punch." Rachel nodded and started to flip through the packets as Puck watched her nervously. She was on the second packet when Puck realized she was frowning and he rushed to explain, "I told you Rachel I'm hopeless, you really don't need to waste your time on" "Noah hush," she said raising her hand to silence him as she continued to read through his answers_. 'Fuck. I should have never come over here. Now she's going to realize just how much of a loser I am, she won't ever want to associate with me again, and why should she? I'm an idiot I am gonna prove everyone right and be a Lima Loser and she's gonna prove everyone wrong and be the star she is. Maybe this is for the best,'_ Puck thought to himself.

Rachel set the packets down in front of him and shook her head slowly, "Noah you," she frowned staring at him, "Every single question you answered is right. If we just go through a few more chapters you'll pass the test with flying colors. I told you you weren't stupid, you just underestimate yourself." Rachel smiled at him and pulled him towards the bed and opened his book, "Okay let's get started."

**One hour later**

Rachel bounced on the bed happily clapping her hands, "That's right Noah! She I told you, you just had to buckle down a bit at this rate we can study a bit tomorrow and you will be more than ready!" Puck laughed at how excited she got, every time he got an answer right she jumped up and down on the bed. She looked so cute Puck actually found himself paying attention, anything to see that beautiful smile grace her lips. He shrugged, "You make a lot more sense than Ms. Doosenbury ever did. After you win all of your Tony's and Grammy's and own all of the Barbara roles you can you should definitely be a teacher." Rachel blushed and rolled her eyes at Puck, "Thank you for the career advice Noah, but I really think you just doubt yourself too much. I am not doing anything special Noah. Bur whenever you are around me you seem to actual believe in yourself." Puck felt his cheeks heat up under her watchful gaze; luckily he was saved any further embarrassment when Hiram screamed up, "Rachel, Noah dinner is done!"

They closed the books up chatting as they walked to the staircase and headed down the stairs; just as they reached the bottom step LeRoy walked into house. "Hi Dad," Rachel walked over to her father and hugged him before pulling away and pointing towards Noah, "Dad you remember Noah." Leroy nodded and reached his hand out to Puck who took it and smiled politely, "Nice to see you again Mr. Berry." Leroy shook his head and walked towards the kitchen the teens following quickly behind him, "Please Noah call me Leroy. Rachel would you and Noah mind setting the table for your Daddy while I go and change?" Rachel nodded her head and kissed her dad on the cheek, "Of course Dad." Rachel grabbed the plates and Noah followed quickly behind her with the cups and silverware.

**One hour later**

After they had gotten done with dinner, Rachel and Noah cleaned the dishes and put them away before joining her father's in the family room. When they walked in and sat next to each other on the couch Hiram set his coffee down and cleared his throat, "So would you like to explain Rachel?" Rachel sighed and Puck shot her a questioning look, "Daddy it is really no big deal. Finn had agreed to help Quinn campaign so that she would get voted for Queen and I got really upset. I ran into Noah, he offered to take me home we talked for a bit in his truck and I realized he needed help studying," she paused and smiled at Noah, "Well he really didn't need help just some guidance, but anyway. I asked Finn to meet me at the choir room we talked and he told me he would always love Quinn and I deserved someone better, I agreed and we called off the engagement off. It was"

"WHAT AND THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU CALLED OFF THE ENGAGEMENT BERRY?!" Noah had cut Rachel off and was staring at her like she had grown a second head. Rachel shrugged and continued, "I mean exactly what I said, and the engagement is off. It was all very amicable. When I left Finn and Quinn were talking and I called you Daddy to ask if Noah could come over." Hiram laughed as Rachel continued on completely undeterred by Noah's reaction, "Well if you are sure you are fine dear then that is all that matters. If you too have more studying to do you should get to it?" Rachel smiled and nodded grabbing Noah's hand, "Come on Noah, we should finish up chapter 13 tonight." Noah followed Rachel still so thrown off by the news he couldn't speak. As they walked up the stairs Puck's mind ran a mile a minute, _'That's why her Dad was saying all those things, Rachel was single now and she really thinks I don't want her. I fucked this up so badly I have to fix it.'_ When they were in the room she closed the door and looked up at Puck sighing, "Noah really I am fine you don't need to worry about anything I assure you Finn and I"

"I heard you talking to your Dad earlier tonight, about…me, about us." He interrupted her and grabbed one of her hands drawing her closer to him, "I think we need to talk Rachel, don't you?" Rachel nodded weakly as she fell against his body. She bit her lip and looked up at Puck expectantly, _'Tonight is going to be a long night.'_


	3. Author's Note

A/N So I didn't realize that I made the edit to Hiram and Rachel's conversation to the copy on my desktop, but not onto the actually story, so that is the update in chapter 2. The only thing that was changed is the encounter between Rachel and her Daddy, so just FYI.


	4. Confessions

**A/N So this chapter is just a bit shorter than the first two, but that is just because the next one is going to be much longer, because it will cover the whole entire weekend, so please please bear with me! I hope to have that chapter up by Monday or Tuesday.**

Puck and Rachel walked over to the bed and pushed the books aside before sitting back against the head board and pulling Rachel into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, "So, why didn't you tell me about breaking off the engagement on the way home?" Rachel shrugged, "I didn't tell you about Finn, because it really didn't matter. He will always love Quinn, she was the first girl he ever gave his heart too and the only real reason he left her was the fiasco with the baby. He admitted that he loved me and that he never meant to hurt me by being with me, but he couldn't love me like I deserved." Puck shook his head and hugged her tighter, "I am sorry babe. I ruined everything, if I had never slept with Quinn none of this would have happened and you" Rachel cut him off placing her finger on his lips, "If you never slept with Quinn you wouldn't have a beautiful little girl, I would have kept pining after a man that would never love me for me and most importantly we would never have become friends again." Puck moved Rachel's finger from his lips and wrapped his hand around hers, "Since you're so sure it's okay, we'll move on…for now."

Puck moved his free hand under her chin so she was forced to look into his eyes, "Why don't you think I would want you?" Rachel felt her cheeks heat up again under his scrutiny, "Noah I am nowhere near your standard of woman. I'm not beautiful or perfect like Quinn. I am nowhere near as sexy as Santana or any of the other Cheerios. I'm not experienced like the house wives you sleep with. I know I can be annoying and I know I can also be abrasive and headstrong. We have already dated once Noah, and you were going to break up with me anyway, and last but not least, I hate to bring it up, but you were kinda the one to start the whole slushee thing."

Puck flinched slightly at that last comment and shook his head softly and wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her tight against his chest. "Now I want you to listen very closely okay?" Puck felt Rachel nod against his chest, "You are right, you aren't beautiful like Quinn or sexy like Santana and the Cheerios. You are better than all of them combined any day. You don't have a cookie cutter, plain, and average beauty. You also don't need fake plastic airbags to make you look sexy. And the sex with all those cougars was absolutely meaningless baby. I don't care if you were with one guy or hundreds of guys Rachel I would still want you. You aren't annoying or abrasive, you just know what you want and you aren't scared to reach out and take exactly that. You are headstrong, but that isn't a bad thing, it is just a different kind of wording for determined. And I was never going to break up with you Rachel you know that. The only reason I let you go without a fight is, because I knew the truth about me and Quinn was going to come out sooner or later and I didn't want to hurt you, but I also didn't have the balls to man up and tell you. I will never ever ever be able to explain how sorry I am for putting you through that Rachel, and you know I haven't done that to anyone after I understood what it felt like. You know I regret making you feel like that and I would do anything to take the pain I caused you over the years doing that to you." Puck pulled Rachel away from his body and wiped away the tears from her eyes, "But you know no matter how far apart we drifted I have always cared about you Rachel. Ever since that day on the swings you have been, and always will be, my beautiful, sexy, amazing, and perfect little Jewish American Princess." Rachel giggled softly and Puck couldn't wait a second longer, he pressed his lips roughly against her and rolled them over so Rachel straddled his waist.

Rachel whimpered against Puck's mouth as he bit at her bottom lip sucking on it gently. 'What am I doing,' Rachel thought to herself , _"I broke off my engagement less than 3 hours ago and now I am making out with my ex-boyfriend with my daddy and dad downstairs."_ She broke the kiss when she couldn't breathe anymore, but Puck didn't let his lips leave her body. _"I'll worry about that some other time,"_ Rachel thought to herself as she leaned her head back. His lips made a slow and soft trail from her lips, down her jaw, over her neck; Rachel gasped when she felt his teeth bite where her neck and shoulder met.

Puck smirked and bit down again as hard as he could; Rachel's hips jerked against his as she let out a husky moan. Puck growled and grabbed her hips flipping them over before Rachel realized what was happening. "So, my little Jewish American princess likes it rough huh" Puck asked pushing his weight off of Rachel and raising an eyebrow as he looked into her eyes. Rachel tried to look away, but Puck forced her face back to his watching her closely as she bit her lip and stayed silent. Puck smirked at her again before letting his nose make a slow trail up and down her neck, nuzzling her softly, "Well well. Rachel Barbara Berry is at a loss for words. That's a first." Rachel blushed brightly and licked her lips, "Well you have always made me react in funny ways Noah," before Puck could say anything Rachel grabbed the hem of her top and lifted it over her head, leaving her in a white lace bra with tiny gold stars covering the cups. Puck swallowed hard and let his body drop against hers, _"Only Rachel could make gold stars look so fucking sexy." _

Rachel wrapped her arms around Puck's neck and pulled him down until their bodies were pressed tightly against one another. She leaned up and whispered into Puck's ear, "Maybe you should take the rest off for me," she bit Puck's ear lobe softly and smirked when she heard him growl again. Rachel closed her eyes and waited, but all she felt was the loss of Puck's weight. Rachel opened her eyes and saw Puck pacing back and forth in front of her bed. "Wh what's wrong Noah? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry." Puck shook his head and sit on her bed next to her, "I can't do this." Rachel stared at Puck for a minute before nodding curtly at him and grabbing her camisole, she pulled it on and stood up. "I thini you should go for now Noah. You can come back over tomorrow and we will finish up then," Rachel said as she bustled around the room grabbing their notes and books.

Puck grabbed Rachel's arm dragging her back towards him and pulling the books from her hands, "C'mon, don't be like this baby." Rachel jerked away from him throwing the books on her bed, "Don't act like what Puck? Like I just offered myself to the one man who I actually thought wanted ME for ME and got turned down like the joke I have always been!" Puck flinched at the sound of his nickname falling from her lips. He sat on her bed and pulled her into his lap, "Rachel I want you like you wouldn't believe and you have no fucking idea how much self-control it is taking for me not to throw you down and your bed and take you right here and now," Puck smirked at the blush creeping up her neck and the soft moan that past her lips, "But I will not have our first time be marred by the fact that you literally just broke up with your fiancé, my best friend, less than 3 hours ago." Rachel frowned and look up into his eyes, "But I am fine Noah really it…it didn't…it wasn't going to work out." Puck laid back onto Rachel's bed pulling her on top of him and ran his finger softly through her hair, "I know you are upset Rach, we have known each other for 13 years and even if I was a dick for a few of those years, I know you. So c'mon spill." Rachel sighed and tried to fight back the tears threatening to fall, but she couldn't any longer, she buried her face in Puck's chest and let the tears spill over. Puck held her close and ran his hand in gentle circles on Rachel's back until the tears subsided.

Rachel sat up and Puck followed wrapping his arms around her waist again, "So you ready to talk now baby?" Rachel wiped away the remaining tears and shook her head, "Oh Noah I am sorry. I don't want you to think I still love Finn, it's not that it's just," she paused and wrapped her arms around his neck, "It just hurts to know I wasted so long on Finn, I love him I really did, but he never loved me for me. He was always trying to change me and he constantly made these little remarks about how maybe I was a little selfish and too driven. And ever since my NYADA audition he has been convinced that we had to stay here. NYADA or not I can't stay in Lima; I have to go to New York. It just hurts knowing everyone else was right. It was always going to be Quinn and Finn. I wasted so much time when I could have been so much happier with you."

Puck wrapped his arms tighter around the little diva resting in his arms, "I would never do any of those things to you baby. And it isn't just your fault, I could have owned up any of these times and admitted that I loved you but I was scared you would turn me away. I mean I know we have been friends lately and you have forgiven me for how much of a jerk I was to you, but I am still not what you deserve. You are worried about me not wanting you? That is absolutely insane. You are the most brilliant, intelligent, and talented girl I have ever known. You are going to take New York by storm and be the best thing since Barbara herself! But as long as you are crazy enough to want me around I will be right by your side. I will be at ever Broadway show, ever y award show, and anything else you ever accomplish. Got it?" Puck turned his head and blushed turning away when he saw Rachel gawking at him with her mouth wide open. "C'mon Berry I know I sound stupid, but" he was cut off by Rachel throwing herself at him knocking him against the bed as she kissed his lips. She pulled away after a few minutes and panting and beaming down at Puck.

"You said you love me."


	5. The Weekend: Part I

**A/N: I know I said that this chapter would be the whole weekend, but I didn't think that I would write this much more about Friday and then Saturday seemed to drag on lol. And I totally didn't want to disappoint any of you because I said I would have it up by tonight. So this is PART 1 of the weekend and the next part will be up soon. I promise! Enjoy! **

"Well I didn't mean it like that! I just meant…you and me…we...I just," Puck stuttered looking everywhere but at Rachel. Rachel nodded and shrugged, "I understand Noah, slip of the tongue." Puck wrapped his arms tight around Rachel's waist and sighed, "Baby that isn't what I meant. I just meant…Fuck Rachel I'm trying here okay? Just bear with me." Rachel smiled and nodded he head wrapping her arms around Puck's neck and resting her head on his chest, "Go ahead Noah. Continue."

Puck took a deep breath and smiled down at Rachel, "I do love you Rachel. I do. I don't know when it happened or how it happened, but ever since you made me sing to you, you have slowly but surely worked your way into my heart. I have tried for so long to hide it, to ignore, to make it go away, because I couldn't hurt Finn like that again. I couldn't betray my best friend and go after the second serious girlfriend he had after knocking up the first. Yeah, it was a slip of the tongue THIS TIME and that is not exactly how I imagined telling you I love you, but I did mean it and I will never take it back as long as I live. I love you Rachel Barbara Berry."

Puck frowned and wiped Rachel's tears away, "Rachel, I'm sorry. I know I suck at all this romance stuff, but I will try to get better baby." Rachel shook her head and pulled herself closer against his chest, "It's not that Noah. " Puck pulled Rachel away from his body and chuckled, "Happy tears Rach?" Rachel placed a chaste kiss on his lips before climbing off of his lap, "Very happy tears, I love you too Noah," she said picking up his book and sitting in her desk chair, "But we have more studying to do." Puck groaned and slid off the bed landing with a soft thump on her pink carpet before opening his notebook again, "Alright Berry let's get this over with."

After three more hours of studying Puck was ready to blow, Rachel had been asking him the same question for the last ten minutes. She was sleepy and barely keeping her eyes open; he knew it wasn't her fault, but he was tired and frustrated and he felt like a complete jackass. "God dammit Berry face it, I wasn't meant to leave this shitty fucking town. This is where I will always be, this is my Karmic retribution for being such a fucked up person in high school. I WON'T EVER LEAVE IT." Rachel sat cross legged in front of Puck until he had finished, "Are you done Noah?" Puck dropped down next to her and nodded resting his head on her shoulder running his thumb over the back of her hand, "Yeah baby I'm done. I'm sorry I snapped I just, I am really fucking tired and I just can't get any of this." Rachel nodded and opened her mouth to comfort him, but jumped up to open her door when she heard a soft knock. Hiram stood in the doorway and smiled at Puck before looking back at Rachel, "Sweetheart it's getting late and your father and I wanted to make sure that Noah," before he could finish his sentence Puck had jumped off of the floor and began grabbing his stuff, "No problem Sir. I'll be out of your guy's hair for tonight." Hiram just laughed and shook his head, "No Noah we aren't kicking you out. It's much too dark for you to drive and it has been raining all day the roads are still dangerous. Leroy and I just wanted to make sure that you knew you were welcomed to stay the night and to make sure you two didn't stay up too late. Tomorrow is Pancake Saturday and you remember how amazing Leroy's chocolate chip pancakes are." Hiram leaned down and gave his daughter a peck on the cheek which she quickly returned with a warm hug, "Goodnight Daddy. Tell Dad I said goodnight too." Hiram nodded and turned down the hallway, "Goodnight kids."

Rachel closed her door and turned back to a slack jawed Puck, "What?" she asked innocently. Puck shook his head and set his books down, "He…they…your parents actually trust me?" Rachel smiled and nodded as she walked up to Puck and wrapped her arms around Puck's neck as she whispered, "first of all they do trust me as well Noah. They know I wouldn't do anything to lose their trust in me. And I'll let you in on another little secret Noah, ever since that day on the playground when you saved me from swinging all alone for another recess, you have been Noah to me AND my parents. Even when you're Dad left and you stopped talking to me, even when we started middle school and you would tease me about my clothes, even when you became a self-proclaimed 'Sex God', and even when you started slusheeing me in high school. My Daddy's and I have always seen that sweet innocent little boy that wanted a friend just as badly as I did." Rachel rested her head on his shoulder and pretended not to notice the sniffle she heard coming from the boy holding her close. "I was such an asshole to you and to everyone for so long. I don't even deserve to breathe the same air as you, but by some power of the Jew God I got you back and I am not letting you go again," Puck whispered into her ear as he hugged her tighter to his body. Rachel smiled against his shoulder, she hadn't been lying, she had always seen that little boy inside of him, seen the sweet and lonely side that just wanted to loved, but she missed moments like these. When Puck completely melted away and became Noah. HER Noah.

Rachel looked up and brushed the few tears from Puck's cheeks before pulling away and clearing the bed off and ushering him to the other side. Puck crossed over and looked at her questioningly, eyebrows raised in curiosity. Rachel slid into bed before pulling the comforter back and patting the empty space, "We should get some rest; the books will still be there tomorrow after a full night's sleep and s good breakfast." Puck nodded and pulled off his shirt and jeans sliding in next to her in just his boxers, he wrapped on arm around Rachel's waist and lifted her head up and placed the other under her before grabbing her hand and pulling her close against him, "Goodnight baby." Rachel smiled and sighed content with her place tucked safely into Puck's body, _"I really hope this isn't a dream, but if it is I hope I never wake up if it means being taken from Noah's arms."_

**The Next Morning (Saturday)**

Puck woke up first the next morning with the tiny diva's head resting against his chest, her arms haphazardly thrown over his body, and her legs wrapped around his. Puck chuckled to himself as he stared down at the sleeping girl; her entire body was wrapped around his like she thought he would disappear. _"She probably does think you will disappear you idiot,"_ Puck thought frowning,_ "I don't care how long it takes; I will gain her trust and make her understand how badly I need her." _He placed a soft kiss against her forehead and closed his eyes before drifting back to sleep.

Twenty minutes later Puck was pulled out of his sleep by a loud knock at the door, he shook Rachel's shoulder softly and began to untangle his limbs from her. The result was Rachel clinging to his body even tighter and whining his name softly. Puck held back a groan at the sound of Rachel whining his name, but shook her again whispering softly in her ear, "Rachel I think your Dad is knocking and I am not exactly in the position to answer the door." Puck ground his hips against hers and smirked when she sat up a soft blush coloring her neck and face. She jumped out of bed and adjusted her clothes before pulling the blanket over Puck's waist and hurrying to the door. She opened it just as Hiram was about to knock again, "Good morning dear. I hope I didn't wake you two, but your dad is almost done with breakfast and I thought I would give you some time to wake up," he handed Rachel a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, "We figured Noah wouldn't want to have to wear yesterday's clothes all morning." Rachel kissed her Daddy's cheek and beamed brightly at him, "Thank you Daddy."

Rachel set the clothes on the desk and beamed at Puck, "Daddy brought you some fresh clothes to wear to breakfast." Rachel climbed back in bed wrapping her arms around Puck's waist and sighing softly as her eyes drifted closed again. Puck slid out from under her and grabbed the clothes before heading into her bathroom. He closed the door quietly as to not wake Rachel again and jumped into the shower. _"Okay so, your best friend's ex fiancé who was just supposed to be helping you study dumped said fiancé before you proclaimed your love for her and cuddled all night long in bed. What the fuck did you get yourself into Puckerman?! You are nowhere near good enough for Rachel, you can't give her what she needs, what she deserves. Finn is going to kill you the second he sees you two together,"_ Puck let his head fall against the wall as the hot water pounded on his back. All of his fears melted away when he heard Rachel's voice just outside. He shifter closer to the door and smiled when he heard Rachel singing Sweet Caroline to herself. He stepped out of the shower and dried off quickly before getting dressed and staring in the mirror one more time. "You are not going to fuck this up Puckerman," he said sternly to himself before opening the door to the most enticing sight he'd ever seen. Rachel was dancing and screaming along to Sweet Caroline at the top of her lungs in nothing but her tank top and a pink pair of lacy boy shorts.

Puck ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before lifting her easily off the ground chuckling at her squeals. He tossed her gently on the bed before climbing on top of her; he caged her in with his arms and leaning forward capturing her lips in a rough bruising kiss. He groaned into her mouth when she raised her hips and bit his lip, he pulled away from her lips and started trailing kissing down her neck nipping and licking at the areas that were most sensitive. His kisses trailed all the way to her shoulder and he slid her strap down before looking back at her. Rachel smiled and leaned up to Puck kissing his lips once more before she whispered huskily into his ear, "I want you so bad Noah." Puck jerked away leaving Rachel grasping at air, "Fuck baby. Your dad's are waiting downstairs for us we can't. Our first time is supposed to be perfect baby, you deserve that. It's not supposed to be rushed and in few of your father's hating me like everyone else," he stood up completely adjusting himself in his pants and reaching to help her off the bed. Rachel burst into a fit of laughter before finally taking his hand and throwing herself into his arms. Puck looked down and smiled tucking some of her hair behind her ear, "What's so funny?" Rachel shook her head and laughed again, "You claim to be this big bad boy who doesn't care about anything but sex, but you have turned me down twice because you want our first time to be special. Face it Noah Elijah Puckerman, you're a big softy!" Puck blanched and took a step back from Rachel with a look of fake offence on his face, " Number one, don't ever use my full name when you are just wearing panties, you sound way too much like my Ma and that is a horrible image to have. Number two I am a badass NOT a softy. Number three," Puck stepped forward again and stared into Rachel's eyes, "I want it to be special because I love you. You deserve the hearts and flowers and chocolates. But if you ever tell anyone about this Noah will go bye bye and Puck will come out and play." Puck wagged his eyebrows suggestively and let his arms wrap around her tiny frame letting his hands roam down to her perfect ass before leaning down and whispering into her ear, "Now put some pants on, I am starving and since I can't eat something much more delicious her in bed, I guess I will have to settle for pancakes." Rachel shivered and nodded before pulling away and sliding into a pair of snug yoga pants.

Rachel walked downstairs with Puck following close behind her just as her Daddy called up to them. Rachel rounded the corner of the kitchen beaming at her parents, "Were here daddy, can we help with anything?" Hiram shook his head and shooed the couple towards the table, "No you two just go and sit down we will bring everything out in a minute dear. Oh and I hope the clothes are all right Noah, I didn't know exactly what size you were so I had to guess a bit." Noah smiled and shook his head, "No they are fine Sir, thank you." Hiram laughed and shook his head, "Noah son we already told you, you can just call us by our names. I have a feeling we are going to be seeing a lot more of you." Puck chuckled and felt his cheeks burn up a bit as Rachel pushed her father playfully, "Keep talking and you won't be seeing either one of us at all Daddy. I have plenty of friends who will let me sleep over in order to escape my embarrassing father's." Rachel grabbed Puck's hand and sat next to him at the table waiting for her parents, "So I figured after breakfast we could go upstairs and go over the last few chapters and then do an overall review. We should be done around five or six so then you can go home and do whatever you want. I don't want you to be trapped here all weekend with me." She mumbled the last bit and Puck rolled his eyes, "I would spend my entire weekend with you baby, I do have to go home in a bit for some clean clothes, but if your dad's will let me I wouldn't mind spending the night again even if we don't have to study tomorrow, actually, "Puck stood up and walked to the kitchen peaking his head around the corner, "Um Sir, I mean Hiram, do you think I have enough time to run home real quick before breakfast?" Hiram quirked an eyebrow at Rachel sitting in the dining room, "Um yes Noah I think you do. Is everything okay? Do you need anything?" "Oh well since we were gonna be studying again today I was just gonna run home to get some clothes and some music stuff I have been working on for Glee. And ask if I could maybe stay over again tonight?" Puck waited nervously shifting from foot to foot, this whole trust thing was completely new to him and he didn't know exactly where her father's would draw the line. "Of course you can stay again Noah! We were thinking about asking you along shopping with us tomorrow, we were going to take Rachel out for some décor for her apartment in New York and we'd be delighted for you to come. But do hurry, Rachel may be tiny but you know she can devour these pancakes, you've seen it first hand," Hiram stage whispered the last bit and chuckled when Rachel groaned and tossed him her 'You-are-so-embarrassing-sometimes' glare.

Puck laughed and nodded, "That sounds great Hiram," he walked back over to Rachel and placed a soft kiss on Rachel's forehead before running up stairs, grabbing his keys, and hurrying to his truck. When he climbed in he saw Rachel waving from the window and he smiled back at her before pulling out of her driveway. Puck couldn't stop smiling the entire way home, but that quickly ended when he saw his Mother's car in her drive way. Puck sighed and jumped out of his truck and walked to the front door only to have it ripped open and his mother…smiling at him? She handed him the duffel bag he took to away games and he gave her a questioning look, "Ma what the hell is this? ARE YOU KICKING ME OUT?!" His mother just laughed and shook her head, "No no no. Rachel's dad called last night and said you were going to be stay over, since YOU didn't think of letting me know and he just called again to ask if you stay there for the rest of the weekend. So I packed you some clothes, toothbrush, deodorant, and some other things. I am so glad you are friends with Rachel again, she's the perfect girl for you, sweet, kind, caring, pretty, and of course Jewish!" He looked down at his mother and chuckled to himself, _"Crazy Jewish lady is probably already planning our freaking wedding."_ He took the bag from his mother and threw it into the bed of her truck before heading back into the house, "Thanks Ma. I just to get some sheet music and stuff and then I'll be out of your hair."

Twenty minutes later and a whole shit load of questions later he was grabbing his bag and walking up to Rachel's door. He knocked and heard Rachel scream to her Dad's that she had it. She swung the door wide open and beamed up at him leaning against the door, "Hello Noah. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Puck just shook his head and smirked before leaning down and kissing her cheek, "Missed you too babe." Rachel giggled and closed the door behind him before bouncing towards the kitchen, "Daddy, Dad, Noah is back we can eat now." Puck smiled and followed Rachel after he dropped his bag in the living room, _"She never looked this happy when she was with Finn. She looks like she might literally explode if she doesn't stop smiling like that; maybe I am doing something right."_ Puck sat next to Rachel and thanked Hiram when he brought his plate. They all made small talk about New York and graduation, Leroy even asked Puck about Beth. Puck had missed this. When he was younger and not a complete asshole he had been over at Rachel's house almost every weekend. Even when his Dad was around his home was never the most loving place, but when he was with the Berry family they treated him like their own son, and they never once complained about how often he was over. He sure as hell would have never thought he would be welcomed back here, but as Rachel rambled on about how she wanted to decorate the apartment and her father's made suggestions to invite Kurt to go shopping with them as well, there was no place Puck would have rather been than at the table, eating with HIS girl and her family.

An hour and two giant stacks of pancakes later Puck and Rachel were upstairs and studying….again. Puck felt like they had been studying forever, his brain actually hurt and he was starting to feel frustrated again. "Okay Noah, what is the capital of Ireland?" Puck groaned and scrubbed his hands over his face before glancing at his watch, "Fuck Rachel! Its two o'clock, we've been studying for four freaking hours!" Rachel frowned at Noah, walked over to her bed and sat in his lap closing the book, "Noah I know you are frustrated and I know this isn't a great way to spend your weekend, but we are ahead of schedule. There are just three more questions on this last packet. What about we finish these up and we can go out and have some fun, we can review the packets tomorrow after we get home from shopping? Does that sound good baby?" Puck sighed and rested his head on her shoulder nodding weakly, "M' sorry baby. Just want to be done with this already. What was the question?" Rachel smiled and that was all it took to settle Puck's nerves once more. He was doing this for her, studying for her, graduating for her. He needed to be worthy of her and if that meant one lousy weekend of studying to pass a test on a subject he would never need again so be it. "What is the capital of Ireland?" Puck tensed and shook his head trying to force the answer to come, "I don't know baby I really don't I can't remember any of this," Rachel took Puck's face between her hands looking into his eyes. "Focus Noah. You know this. I know you do," she whispered softly before she kissed his nose playfully. "I…wait…Dublin! Dublin!" Puck shouted and Rachel nodded and giggled with excitement. "Okay two more. The blank isles are a group of islands of the northwest coast of Europe." Puck stared at her in disbelief as the answer came right two him, "The British Isles." Rachel bounced up and down in his lap clapping and then giving a fake drum roll on the book in her lap, "And last but not least! What mountains form a natural border between France and Spain?" Puck pushed the book off of Rachel's lap and pulled Rachel off the bed with him and picked her up twirling her around, "THE PYRENEES!" Rachel giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she twirled around the room with Puck, "See I told you Noah! You got it! You are sooo going to ace this test!"

Puck let her slide down his body, but kept his arms tight around her leaning down and whispering softly in her ear, "Now you are all mine and we can finally have some fun." Rachel shivered against Puck and bit her lip, what had she gotten herself into?


	6. The Weekend: Part II

Rachel whimpered softly when she felt Puck's teeth graze her pulse paint and then giggled softly when she heard a knock at the door. Puck looked over her head to glare at the door before falling backward letting Rachel go to the door. _"I love Hiram and Leroy, but DA' FUQ WITH THIS COCK BLOCKING SHIT!"_ Puck thought frustrated, he ignored whatever Rachel and her dad were blathering on about and closed his eyes tight. He had never had Rachel, never had her as truly his, no jealousy ploy no baby momma none of that non sense and it felt like they weren't going to get a second alone.

Puck heard the door click shut (FINALLY) and forced himself to open his eyes once more. Rachel stood in front of him playing with the hem of her shirt, "Daddy and Dad are going to run some errands. They won't be home till seven." In the blink of an eye Puck had jumped off the bed, lifted Rachel off of her feet, thrown her on the bed, and was crawling over her body. "Nobody's home to rescue you now. I can finally have my wicked way with my sexy as fuck Jewish American princess," he whispered to her making a light trail of kisses across her collarbone letting his teeth scrape her delicate skin occasionally.

Puck smiled looking down into her eyes, "You tell me if you want to stop okay? Just assay the word and its hands off okay?" As much as Puck wanted Rachel, needed her to finally be his he didn't want her to fell backed into a corner, like he would bolt if she didn't just give it up. Rachel nodded her head and brushed her hand over his jaw gently, "I trust you." Rachel giggled when she saw his eyes widen in surprise, "Oh stop acting like that's some revelation." Puck shook his head and let his face drop into the crook of her neck, "S'not that baby. I know you trust me; it's just nice to know I finally deserve that trust. You always sees the best in people even when they hurt you." Puck grabbed her hips and shifted them so she was on top straddling his waist one knee on either side of his. "When Quinn was pregnant you tried to be her friend, when Santana came out you were there with the rest of the girls to protect her, when Finn broke your heart over and over you gave him chance after chance," he paused letting his hands trail from her hips down to her thighs and back up again watching her, "and most importantly. Even after I ignored you for years, tortured you endlessly, and denied your friendship for so long you have welcomed me back with open arms. Hell even your dad's welcomed me back! But this is the first time that I have ever felt like I deserved your forgiveness, because I know I won't ever hurt you." Rachel leaned down laying her body completely over his and sniffling softly, "I love you so much Noah. You are the only guy I have ever been with that treated me like I am perfect just the way I am. You just accept me no matter what happens and yeah you were kind of a jerk for a while but you were still my Noah." She leaned up a bit and kissed his lips, "Do you remember when you sang Sweet Caroline to me for the first time?" He raised his eyebrow at her and nodded, but before he could answer she cut him off with a kiss, smiling down at him, "Not in glee. The very first time." He stared at her confused for a minute before realization dawned on his face. "Ohhh."

_**Flashback**_

_**Rachel's Nana had passed away the week before and she had finally gotten up the nerve to go back to school. Her fathers had let her stay home a bit longer than normal, because she was so heartbroken about the loss of her only grandmother she could hardly go a few hours without crying. But school had been a disaster, at recess she had overheard a few girls talking about how Mother's day was coming up and Rachel burst in to tears again. Her Nana had always taken her out for a girl's day so she didn't get left out for not having a mommy. Just when Noah had stopped her tears Dave Karofsky came up and started laughing at her, "Why are you even crying? She wasn't even your real Grandma your adopted. You don't even know your real family." Dave walked away and Rachel sat there crying harder and harder in Puck's arms until her teacher finally called her daddy to come get her. Once school was over though Puck had gotten into his very first fight, beating Dave until he was crying and the teachers were rushing over to them. An hour later Rachel's dad had picked him up for his mother and he was staying at Rachel's house until she was off work. He had opened her door to find Rachel in the middle of her bed sobbing into a teddy bear. Puck took of his shoes and climbed into bed next to her, "It's okay Rach I beat Dave up really hard for you and told him he had to leave you alone unless he wanted to get beat up again." Rachel sniffled against him, "Violence is n never a good answer Noah." Puck ignored her comment and kept his arms wrapped around her shoulders as he started humming her favorite song. She smiled against him and looked up from under her lashes, "Sing to me Noah. Please I know you hate when I ask but I am so sad," she did her best puppy dog eyes and Puck sighed and nodded. Rachel smiled brightly and gave him a quick kiss on her cheek before resting against him again as he started singing. "Sweet Caroline good times never seemed so good…."**_

Puck ran his hand through her hair gently and leaned forward to kiss her lips softly, "Dave is lucky the teachers came or I wouldn't have stopped. Maybe then we wouldn't have to have dealt with all that shit with Kurt and him. Can't really make peoples life a living hell if you get beat into a coma when you're 9." Rachel rolled her eyes, "I think when you sang that song to me is when I fell in love with you, it just took me a while to realize and then by then we weren't even friends." She finished and yawned laying her head on his chest which caused Puck to chuckle, "Go to sleep baby you must be exhausted helping your idiot boyfriend trying to graduate." He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled again when he heard her mumble "You're not an idiot Noah. Love you."

Rachel woke first and looked over at the clock it was already ten to seven and her daddy and dad would be home soon. She sat up and wondered what had woken her up when she heard a loud and raucous banging downstairs. She shook Puck trying to wake him. She was genuinely scared, her parents would never knock that loud and if they had driven in their car obviously they would have a house key. Puck rolled over and dragged her body against his again, "Baby lay back down. M still tired. Five more minutes." Rachel struggled in his arms, "Noah someone is pounding on my door downstairs and I don't know who it is." Puck jumped away from her and off the bed, "Stay right fucking there Rachel. I am serious don't move." Rachel nodded mutely and grabbed her phone walking to the door and pressing her ear against it. She heard Puck pad down the stairs before he called up to Rachel, "Rachel baby it's just Finn come on down." She sighed in relief and made her way down the stairs to find Puck sitting on a stool at her breakfast nook. She opened the door and smiled up at Finn, "Hello Finn. I wasn't expecting you over today especially after yesterday. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Finn pushed passed her and looked around; as soon as he spotted Puck he walked over and punched him knocking Puck off of the stool, "ALWAYS HAVE TO FUCK MY GIRLS DON'T YOU PUCK! NOT BAD ENOUGH YOU FUCKED QUINN AND RUINED THAT RELATIONSHIP, BUT NOW YOU GOTTA PULL THIS SHIT?! FUCKING MY FIANCE REALLY?!" Puck stayed on the floor clenching and unclenching his fists, _"You are not going to fight. Rachel is gonna fucking hate you if you wreck Finn; prove that you are not that guy. Not everything has to end in a fight or sex. Just fucking stay calm for once,"_ Puck thought looking up at the boy. Finn stepped towards Puck and was stopped by Rachel standing in front of him and pushing him away, "WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! AREN'T YOU WITH QUINN?!" Finn took a step back and looked down at Rachel, "I am really sorry about yesterday. Quinn is with Joe, he's been helping with all the physical therapy. I don't wanna be with her. I haven't wanted her in so long; she hardly crosses my mind anymore. I need you baby please. You know he's just a fucking loser anyway. You want me, you have always wanted me Rachel, and we are soul mates. I'll move to New York with you, I'll go to school, I'll do whatever the fuck you want. Me and you against the world right baby?" Puck growled behind her and was on his feet in an instant but Rachel turned and rested her hand on his chest, lightly pushing him onto the stool. Once she was sure he would stay she turned to Finn, "You Finn are a complete idiot! You don't get to flip flop between you maybe love me or you really love me. You specifically told me you KNEW you couldn't love me like I deserve! And now just because Quinn has finally moved on from waiting for you NOW you want me?! I deserve true love, I deserve someone who will always want me and not toss me aside when another 'perfect' girl comes along! I don't care if you are going to New York, I don't care if you go to school, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! You aren't HALF the man Noah is, you claim that you two are best friends still, but you are constantly putting him down and bringing up PAST mistakes he has made and apologized for again and again. If anyone in this room is a Lima loser it is you!" Rachel gasped for air as she finished her rant and turned back to Noah gently stroking the already forming bruise on his cheek. Finn stared at the couple completely astonished before scowling, "You're such a fucking slut Rachel. That's why," Before Rachel could stop him Puck had Finn slammed against the wall and was punching him repeatedly. Rachel started screaming for Puck to stop, but he didn't, luckily her parents walked in and were prying the boys apart.

Leroy pulled Puck farther away from Finn when he continued to struggle; Rachel stood in front of him stroking his face and whispering to him, promising she was fine and he had to breathe and relax. Once Puck stopped shaking Leroy let his daughter hold him back as he stood between the boys, "Now, Noah, what happened?" Puck ignored Leroy and glared over Rachel's shoulders, "IF YOU EVER FUCKING SAY ONE GOD DAMN WORD AGAINST HER AGAIN I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! I DON'T CARE WHO THE FUCK IS THERE I WILL NOT STOP!" Leroy turned to Finn and raised an eyebrow, "Well Finn, anything to add to that?" Finn stayed silent shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot as Hiram pushed him to sit in the opposite stool. "Noah was simply defending my honor Dad, Finn said some very unkind things about me and Noah got angry," Rachel explained glaring at Finn before she walked away from Puck and bustled around the kitchen. Finn glowered at the couple and stood up, "It's fucking true and you know it Rachel! Why else would Puck be with a girl like you?! YOU KNOW WHO HE IS, WHAT HE IS! HE TOTURTRED YOU FOR SO LONG AND NOW YOU ARE JUST GOING TO GIVE IT UP!" Leroy rushed back to Puck keeping a tight hold on him as Hiram stood shocked. They had never really loved Finn, but they never thought the boy could be cruel or would ever hurt Rachel intentionally. Rachel slammed the first aid kit down on the count walked up to Finn pushing her Daddy out of the way, "LISTEN HERE YOU FUCKING MORON!" Everyone stared at Rachel shocked by her cussing, "Noah is here because he fucking loves me! We slept in the same bed all night and that is all he did SLEPT! He could have easily taken advantage of me, but he didn't. Yes he tormented me for so many god damn years it broke my heart to be without him, but he has apologized again and again! You Finn Hudson are a fucking asshole who abused my love for his own use time and time again, yet you still try to make out like everyone else is the villain. Puck did not steal me Finn, Noah just finally came to me. We were never end game Finn, I was nothing to you and now I realize you were nothing to me. Noah is my soul mate," Rachel closed in on Finn and whispered sweetly, "And if you ever ever EVER say another word to me OR Noah you won't live to regret it. I promise." Finn looked down in startled fear at the little girl and jerked from the seat running out the open door.

**Two Hours Later**

After Finn had run off Rachel had cleaned his bruised knuckles and wrapped them up; they had all sat down at the table and eaten the Chinese food in silence. It wasn't a bad silence, Puck had secretly worried they would kick him out because they realized he was no good for their daughter, but it was comfortable. They all shared the food passing around containers and making jokes and it was nice, and it just felt right. Puck loved his mother, but she constantly had to work so he didn't get many family meals, he felt accepted here with Rachel and her parents.

Her dad's had gone to bed early since they were all going out shopping the next morning and Rachel had all, but dragged Puck to her bedroom. He had been dead set on not having sex with Rachel just yet, but she was so irresistible and when they kissed she made this high pitched mewl in the back of her throat and he couldn't help himself. And that is how Puck found himself in this position. Puck was on his knees between Rachel's legs pulling her yoga pants away. He growled when he saw the flimsy dark red lace thong that was barely covering his girlfriend's sex. He couldn't take it a second longer he pulled Rachel up against him and pulled her tank top off leaving her in her matching lingerie set; he let his eyes roam over the girl's practically naked form and pinned her arms down when she tried to cover herself up. "Do NOT hide your body from me Rachel, you are gorgeous, every inch of you is absolute perfection." Rachel blushed again and nodded biting her lip. She watched Noah as he leaned down again and undid her bra. Puck pulled it away and groaned as her nipples instantly hardened under his gaze. Out of habit Rachel went to cover herself again and gasped when Puck pinned her arms above her head again, "What did I say Rach? Are you going to be a good girl?" Puck smirked when he saw Rachel's eyes darken and fill with lust before leaning forward and licking the shell of her ear softly, "Or do I have to tie your hands down?" Rachel shook her head vigorously staring up at him as she panted; Puck smirked and forced her hands around two bars on her head board. "Keep your hands there. If they move I will stop and trust me, you won't want me to stop baby," he winked at her as he slid down her body slowly.

He settled between her thighs ripping the panties from his girlfriend's body smiling up at her when she let out a husky moan. Puck motioned for Rachel to spread her legs wider and she obeyed. She was spread eagle completely naked in front of him; Puck dipped his head between her legs and placed a soft kiss against her clit making her hips jerk up towards his face. Puck placed his arm across his hips pressing her into the bed and leaned forward again letting his tongue drag softly across her slit groaning at her taste. He looked up at Rachel who was watching him licking her lips and grasping the head board for dear life, "You fucking taste delicious baby. So fucking sweet, I can't wait to have you juices dripping down my chin while you scream my name," she moaned bucking her hips again and Puck gave her another teasing stroke with his tongue, "Such a pretty pussy baby and it's all mine now." Rachel whimpered and bit her lip to keep from screaming in frustration, she was just about to beg when she felt his tongue slide inside of her pussy while his fingers rubbed at her clit. She looked down and blushed when she saw him staring up at her his face buried against her pussy. "Fuck Noah please baby I need…I need," she trailed off and whined at the loss of his tongue. "What baby? What do you need? Tell me and I will do it," Noah moaned kissing her stomach his fingers barely grazing her clit. "Fuck Noah I I need you to finger me. Finger my wet pussy and make me cum so I can finally feel that hard cock pounding me!" Noah groaned and buried his face between her thighs again, he slid two fingers deep inside of her and flicked them experimentally until he found that spot. The spot that made her jerk her hips and whine his name while she tried desperately to be quiet. He let his tongue run up and down her slit while he pounded faster and faster with his fingers. When she was panting and babbling and Noah was sure she was close, he licked once more and bit her clit softly. He felt her pussy contract around his fingers as she came biting her lip until she tasted blood to keep from screaming his name.

Puck slid up her body again after licking his fingers clean and leaned down forcing his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. Rachel gasped against him tasting herself on his lips and tongue, but she kept kissing him nipping at his bottom lip when he tried to pull away. "Didn't think you had it in you to have such a filthy mouth Berry," Puck teased placing soft kisses over her face and trailing down to her chest. Rachel blushed and opened her mouth but all that came out was a low moan as Puck let his tongue swirl around her nipple slowly before nipping at the sensitive skin still smirking up at Rachel. "Oh I am sorry baby, were you trying to say something?" Rachel groaned as he moved onto her other nipple, "As much as I love your mouth all over my body Noah I think I want something a little bigger and mmm harder." Puck knelt up above her and stripped his boxers off stroking himself slowly looking down at Rachel, Yeah baby? Do you want to finally fill my cock filling you up?" Rachel nodded and squirmed underneath him pushing her thighs together looking for any type of friction. Puck laid against Rachel's body and slid his cock up and down her slit, "Tell me if you want me to stop okay baby? Really I don't wanna hurt you." Rachel smiled and nodded at Puck, "I will Noah, but I trust you even if it hurts I know you can more than make up for that," she winked playfully and licked her lips before glancing at her hands, "Can I move now Noah? I want to touch you." Noah nodded and laid gently kisses all around her face as she dragged her hands around his neck, "I love you baby." Noah slid forward letting himself just barely slip into Rachel, he felt her tense a bit as he slid all the way home. He groaned and leaned his forehead against hers, " I know it stings a little baby I'm sorry, you're just so fucking tight. Just tell me when I can move." After a few minutes the sting had faded away and Rachel arched her hips up towards his wrapping her legs around Noah's waist, "Move Noah please move. Make love to me." Noah nodded and kissed her again swallow her moans as he thrust his hips faster and harder. Noah sped up again and reached down between them his finger rubbing over her clit as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Cum for me baby. I want to feel you cum all over my cock." Rachel moaned as he back bowed off the bed; she could feel another orgasm coming and she couldn't hold back the scream forming in her throat. Puck thrusted harder and harder, "Come on baby I want to cum with you baby mmm fuck please Rachel." Rachel couldn't hold it back a second longer and she clamped her teeth n Puck's pulse point as she spasmed underneath him. Puck felt her teeth clamp down into her skin as her walls fluttered around his cock and he couldn't hold back any longer, he came and filled her up in another snap of his hips.

Puck rolled off of Rachel and tucked her into his side kissing her over and over, "I love you so much Rachel. I won't ever leave you baby, ever I promise." She smiled and cuddled into Puck blushing brightly, "I wish that was my first time having sex, but at least it was the first time I ever made love." Puck smiled pushing Rachel's hair from her face, "Me too baby. Me too." She yawned and felt herself drift to sleep when she felt Puck tense. She looked up at him, "What's wrong Noah?" "We…we didn't use a condom. Rachel I am so fucki…" he was cut off by Rachel bursting into a fit of giggles. He just stared down at her in shock before she rooled closer to him, "Noah I am on the pill, I have been for years. Now go to sleep I am beat. " Puck sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around her waist letting himself drift to sleep.

The next day went about without incident, her parents woke them in the morning and they all went out shopping. Rachel picked up a bit of small furniture and posters for her new apartment and when her parents went home Kurt and Blaine met them at the mall. Kurt had then proceeded to taunt Blaine; apparently the two had a bet about whether or not Noah would get his head out of his ass and get the girl. Kurt loved his step-brother most of the time, but he had always hated how he treated Rachel. Even though Puck was "rough around the edges" he always treated Rachel how she deserved and that is what was important. They all had lunch together and Puck felt just like he had with Rachel's parents, accepted. If he treated Rachel right he was accepted by everyone just because they knew she trusted him. No one brought up the bruises on Puck's knuckles and face and no one acknowledged Finn's beat up state when they saw him walking around with some Cheerio. All in all it had been the perfect day and as Puck and Rachel settled into her dining room table with her father's once again he couldn't help the ear to ear grin that was on his face. He finally felt like he belonged, like he was accepted, like he was loved.


	7. The Test

Puck shot out of bed at the sound of a buzzing alarm going off by his head, Rachel sat up next to him and laughed as she turned the alarm off, "Jeez Noah have you never heard an alarm before?" Puck fell back into Rachel's bed pulling her tight against him, "Not really, I am too bad ass to get to school on time baby you should know that." Rachel giggled and smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, _"I could get used to waking up to this every morning,"_ Puck thought to himself as he released his grip on her. He hated to do it, but they both needed to get ready for school and lying that close to her in bed would only lead to one thing. Rachel bustled around the room grabbing a towel and her robe giving Puck a peck every time she passed him, "I am gonna take a shower and then you can go ahead and take one as well if you want." Puck waggled his eyebrows at her and smirked, "Or we could just shower together. Get really dirty before we get clean?" Rachel walked over and kissed him again letting her lips linger for a bit longer before pulling away and smiling, "As much as I would love that we HAVE to get to school today and on time. You have your test first period and if we get in that shower together I am not letting you out until at least noon!" She smirked at the speechless look on Puck's face and skipped to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"_I have created a monster. A sexy and totally fuckable monster but still,"_ Puck thought to himself as he walked around the bed to his duffel bag. He pulled out dark wash jeans, a black wife beater, and a blue flannel; he started to get undressed when he heard a knock at the door. He closed his pants and walked to the door opening it to find Hiram with his hand raised to knock again, "Oh Good morning Noah. Is Rachel in the shower?" Puck nodded mutely and took a step back in case he wanted to come him, Hiram smiled and walked in knocking on the bathroom door, "Rachel honey, Dad and I are leaving for his conference we will call you when we get to Columbus okay?" Puck heard Rachel yell okay and I love's you to her father before her turned around and walked out the door before turning back, "Have a good day at school Noah, let us know how your test goes."

Noah closed her door and proceeded to get undressed again a million thoughts running through his mind, _"What if I don't pass my test? I won't even graduate and I can't lose Rachel, but I can't make her stick around this shit town just for me. What is going to happen with Finn today at school? In Glee? Now that the weekend is over I have no excuse to stay over, but the idea of not having Rachel tucked against me…"_He pulled on his jeans and buttoned his flannel just as Rachel came out of the bathroom, "Oh Noah you look handsome as ever." Puck felt his cheeks heat up as he walked over and hugged her from behind as she reached for clothes, "I'll never look as good as you baby, you will always shine brighter than anyone here." Rachel blush and shimmied away from him and let the towel fall from her body, Puck swallowed forcing the lump in his throat and pants to go down, he sat on her bed and watched her as she pulled on a pair of black trimmed pink lace panties and a matching bra. She looked back at Noah in the mirror and winked pulling on a short blue plaid skirt and a tank top with a black cardigan. She did a spin in front of Noah and smiled brushing her hair over her shoulder, "How do I look? I can change into something more….normal. I don't want to embarrass you," she mumbled. Puck shook his head and pulled her in front of him so she stood between his knees, "Okay I am only going to say this once so listen up baby, you could never embarrass me in any way, shape, or form. You are the most beautiful, perfect, sexy, and amazing woman I have ever met and the only woman that I have ever been in love with. Just because I was a fucking dumbass doesn't mean that you are anything but perfection, and now that you are mine I can promise you you will learn just how amazing you are. You will understand how flawless you are if it is the last thing I do." Rachel smiled down at Noah and nodded once leaning over to give him a chaste kiss before picking up her bag and holding her hand out, "Let's get going, my boyfriend's got a test to ace."

Twenty minutes later Puck pulled up to the school and shut the car off before glancing nervously at Rachel, "Baby…what if…what if I don't pass?" Rachel shook her head and smiled turning so her whole body faced him, "Okay I am only going to say this once so listen up my badass boyfriend," Noah smiled and nodded letting her continue, "You are going to not only pass but ACE that test and then you are going to graduate next to me and we are going to go to New York together and everything is going to be perfect. Understand?" Puck leaned forward and kissed Rachel's forehead, "Thank you baby. I love you. Let's do this shit!" They walked hand in hand to their lockers grabbing their books before Rachel walked Puck to his class, she gave him a kiss and hugged him tight before smiling up at him, "I love you Noah. You can do this I know you can."

Rachel ran to Noah's class the second her class was released, she believed in him and she knew he could do it, but she also knew how much he doubted himself. That is what she was worried about. When she got to the classroom the door was still closed so she raised herself on tip toes to see Noah standing in front of Ms. Doosenbury watching her mark a paper. She turned and started pacing the hallway in front of the door jumping in surprise when Puck exited the room holding a pack of papers. She stopped and stared up at him before he broke out into a grin holding up the paper that had a giant red B+ on it! "Oh Noah! See see I told you," she jumped into his arms and let out a shriek when he spun her around placing kissing all over her face.

The rest of the day went off perfectly, they hadn't run into Finn at all, Puck walked Rachel to each of her classes, and at lunch he had kept one hand wrapped around her waist the entire time. She had chosen to ignore the inquisitive looks of Kurt, Mercedes, and Blaine mouthing that she would explain later. As the last bell rung Rachel skipped out of her class and looked around, but Puck wasn't there yet; she was so focused on finding him she didn't see Azimo walking towards her until she felt the cold slush hit her face. She wiped the frozen treat out of her face just in time to see Noah pinning Azimo against the lockers with his arm pressed over the boy's throat, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING AZIMO? CAUSE FROM MY SEAT IT LOOKS LIKE YOURE TRYING TO GET YOUR ASS BEAT!" Azimo gasped for air and struggled out, "Fi Finn said she w wa was an op open target." Rachel ran to the boys pulling on Puck's arm, "Noah, please just let him go. He isn't worth it, you can't graduate if you get expelled for maiming this Neanderthal. Please Noah stop." Puck growled lifting his arm from the boy's throat, "I see any of you fuckers around Berry and I will end you without a second thought. I don't give a damn what Finn says you all know quarterback or not you know I mean it, you have all witnessed what I can do. Berry is MY girl and no one fucks with my girl. Got it?" The boy nodded mutely and bolted the second Puck let up his grip; Puck turned to Rachel holding out his hand before guiding her to the boy's bathroom. He locked the door behind them and motion for Rachel to raise her arms; he gently pulled it over her head using the dry parts to wipe the slush from her face and neck before bending her over slightly and began rinsing her hair out. He hear Rachel sniffle as he reached into her bag for the towel he knew she kept he handed it to her and watched her face carefully as she dried her hair, _"If those fuckers made her cry they are dead I don't care what Rach says."_ Rachel smiled up and his concerned look, "I am okay Noah I promise this is all just getting very old, I don't think I am that bad of a person. I know I can be annoying and high strung, but I don't think I deserve this ridicule." Puck shook his head and pulled his flannel over his head and handed it to her, "It's my fault babe. I started this shit, because I was being a dick and now everyone has just kept it going, but Azimo got the idea and I swear that shit is gonna end, even if it is just a few more weeks." Rachel nodded and slid his flannel on doing a small spin, "How do I look?" Puck smiled and pulled Rachel to him by his shirt, "Baby if you look that good in my clothes that is all you are allowed to wear anymore. Now c'mon let's get to Glee." Rachel beamed up at him before giving him a gentle peck and pulling him from the bathroom, _"Finn is a fucking dead man. I warned him and he decides to pull this shit? Rachel will just have to deal with this tiny bit of violence this time."_

They walked to Glee hand in hand teasing each other playfully once they entered the room Puck realized Rachel had his test in her other hand; he tried to grab it but she ran to the middle of the room and cleared her throat, "Everyone may I please have your attention? It is super important and I promise I am not just being a diva." She smiled when everyone turned to her and Santana was the first to speak," HOLY SHIT! I heard it, but I didn't believe it." Rachel quirked an eyebrow before Brittany started jumping in her seat and clapping, "Yay! Puckleberry 2.0," Rachel stared for a minute wondering how they knew, but then she realized she was wearing his shirt and had been holding his hand. She smiled and nodded at Britney ignoring Finn's glares…for now, "Yes Puckleberry, as Britney so eloquently announced, is back on, BUT that isn't the most important news," she pulled Noah to the center with her before raising his test, "NOAH PUCKERMAN IS GRADUATING!" Everyone burst into cheers and congratulations while Puck stared intently at his feet feeling his face heat. Everything was perfect, until Finn opened his mouth, "So you actually had time to study between banging another one of my girls Puck?" Rachel tensed at Puck's side when she heard the growl rip from his throat; she slid herself in front of him forcing his face down to hers "Don't let him get to you." Puck sighed and let his anger melt away as she traced small circle on his cheeks with her thumbs and nodded numbly before Rachel spun around facing Finn. "I also have another announcement, but like always I think this would be much better done with a song." She grabbed Puck's hand and sat him down in the farthest corner whispering in his ear to trust her; she pulled a seat to the center of the room and walked up to Finn grabbing his hand and pulling him to the seat. "This is for you Finn," she smiled sweetly before turning to the band.

**I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."**

Finn's smirk had fallen from his face and Santana, Britney, and Mercedes had joined Rachel in the front singing the chorus with the tiny brunette all of them circling Finn. Puck let out a chuckle, he would feel bad for the boy if he hadn't been such a dick.

**Ooh, we called it off again last night  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

**We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together  
Like, ever...**

Everyone let out a laugh as Rachel flipped her hair in dramatic flair as she rolled her eyes with the last line. Rachel smiled and jumped up on the piano swung her legs playfully as she continued the others still circling Finn.

**I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine**

She slid from the piano pressing her hand against his chest as the girls pulled his chair back before they walked around in front of Finn.  
**Ooh, you called me up again tonight  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

Rachel sighed and knelt in front of Finn looking up at Puck and giving him a small smile, before continuing.

**I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."**

Rachel pulled Mercedes close to her and rolled her eyes again singing the last verse as Santana and Britney kept Finn seated when he tried to jump up.

**Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"**

The room burst into cheers once again as Finn jumped up and stormed from the room; Rachel skipped to Noah and sat on his lap sideways wrapping her arms around his neck, "If that doesn't get it through his thick skull that we are over I don't know what will." Puck smiled and planted a deep kiss on rachel's lips ignoring the cat calls from the other students. It was that moment that Puck realized, Rachel Berry was a total badass! 


	8. Shopping Spree

After Finn's storm out Glee continued on with practice as much as they could; the girls decided that since it was the last time they would all be performing together ALL the girls would be doing Edge of Glory. They had all even decided to include Rachel in the number without any urging from Mr. Schue. Even though it had only been a few days everyone could see how much more relaxed Rachel was with Puck; she was making jokes, she wasn't lecturing if someone missed a step, and when Puck wasn't looking she had jumped onto his back dragging them both to the floor. They had never seen this Rachel before; even at her happiest with Finn she was still high strung.

At the end of Glee Rachel was on her way out with Puck when Brittany and Santana stopped in front of them hand in hand, "Rachel, me and San were wondering if you maybe wanted to go dress shopping with us today? You know for prom?" Rachel gaped at the girls in front of her before glancing at Puck, "Well uh I would love to guys but I don't think I need a dress. I was supposed to go to prom with Finn, but I don't think that's happening," she chuckled and the girls smiled, "but I would love to go and help you two pick out dresses." Puck grabbed her bag from her and nudged her towards the girls, "You think I would let you miss your senior prom?" Rachel smiled up at Puck and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Go get a dress with the girls," he kissed her neck softly, "Just call me when you need to be picked up and I will swing by and get you." Brittany smiled and laced her other hand with Rachel's, "Yay! Thanks Puck, we will take really good care of her and we will get her a really pretty dress."

"C'mon B come out. You can't look that bad," Santana said knocking for a fifth time on the dressing room. "I don't know Santana, it looked so pretty on the hanger, but I just it doesn't look good on me." Brittany walked over to the door when she heard Santana sigh, "Rachie please come out. I really really wanna see the dress. I bet you look super pretty. Like a model." Rachel sighed finally opening the dressing room door and walked out; she kept her eyes on the ground until she heard Brittany squeal loudly. "OH MY GOD RACHIE SEE! YOU LOOK LIKE A PRINCESS!" Santana chuckled next to her girlfriend and looked Rachel up and down before winking playfully, "Seriously Berry you look fucking sexy. If you ever feel up for a bit of lady kisses me and Brittany are totally down." Rachel blushed and rolled her eyes glancing at herself in the mirror, "I don't think Noah would appreciate that." Santana grinned again and Rachel met her eyes in the mirror, "I doubt that Puck would mind watching some girl on girl on girl action." Rachel just blushed deeper turning around to Santana, "Just unzip me please Santana we gotta pay and I have to call Noah." Santana shook her head as she pulled down the zipper of her dress, "No way Berry. We still have to get shoes and then we wanted to get something to snack on at the food court, our treat." Rachel smiled at the Cheerios as she felt a few tears fall from her eyes; Brittany wrapped her arms around Rachel and held her tight, "Rachie what's wrong? If you really wanna go home it's okay we will let you go." Rachel shook her head and pulled out of the blondes arms, "No no Brittany. It's just really really nice to have friends, I haven't been this happy in a really long time. And it's not just you guys either, Noah actually protects me, he actually makes me feel like just being me is perfectly fine. He's not ashamed of me." "That's because he has nothing to be ashamed of B," Santana said rubbing Rachel's back softly and pushing her to the dressing room.

An hour later the girls were sitting together and laughing in the food court stealing food off of each other's plates. "So are you sure you don't just want us to drop you off B?" Santana asked trying to steal another fry but was smacked away by Rachel. "No, it is really okay Santana. I have already texted Noah and he is on his way, by the time we finish eating he'll be here." Brittany looked up from her plate and glanced over Rachel's shoulder frowning which caused both girls to turn around; Finn had ANOTHER random Cheerio basically grinding against him while he smirked at Rachel. Rachel stared for a minute before bursting into raucous laughter, the girls saw Rachel start laughing and they couldn't hold it in either. Puck snuck up behind Rachel and lifted her off her chair causing the girl to squeal in surprise before realizing it was Puck, "Oh god Noah you scared me!" Puck just laughed and sat in her vacated chair pulling her into his lap, "Sorry baby, I called over to you guys, but you were guys were all too busy laughing at the Minute Man over there." Rachel started laughing again at the use of Finn's nickname; she glanced over at Santana and said (louder than necessary), "Even Minute Man is a compliment to his skills." They turned just in time to see Finn run out of the food court the unnamed Cheerio following behind him. Puck's jaw dropped and he pressed his lips against her lips with bruising force, "I knew you had a little badass hiding in you princess. So I am way better right?" Rachel giggled and wrapped her arms tightly around Puck's neck kissing his cheek, "You are much much better than him, right Santana?" Santana glanced up at the girl awkwardly and smiled when Rachel winked at her, "Oh yeah way better. I gotta admit B you are so much more lax with Puck. Care to explain?" Rachel shrugged and cuddled close to Puck, "I don't have to worry about Noah like I did Finn. You may be gorgeous still, Quinn may be perfect still, and Brittney may be adorable still, but I know Noah won't stray." Puck smiled standing and lifting Rachel with him, "And on the note ladies Rachel and I are out of here, because she's right, I won't stray but I still got needs. And I NEED to get this little badass home like yesterday." Puck said waggling his eyebrows at Rachel who waved to the girls as Puck carried her off.

"So how was shopping with the girls?" Puck asked letting his hand run through Rachel's hair. The couple were lying in bed side by side facing each other; Puck was wearing his boxers and Rachel was wearing Pucks jersey over her underwear. Rachel smiled up at him, her whole face lit up with excitement, "It was great, we had so much fun and we all tried on a bunch of dresses and they were so nice, I am pretty sure Santana was hitting on me, well actually positive that she was hitting on me she said you wouldn't mind watching girl on girl on girl action," Rachel chuckled at Puck's expression but just continued, "And then we had to go look for matching shoes of course because well you can't have a new dress without new shoes and then we got some food. Brittany is really excited about us getting back together and apparently so is Lord Tubbington." Rachel frowned a bit and looked up at Puck again, "I just wish we could have gotten along better before now though, I feel like we all wasted so much time and now we are almost gone." "I know baby, but they just couldn't see how awesome you were and the people who did realize how perfect you are were just jealous," Puck said pulling Rachel against him again, "Now lay down baby, we need to get some rest if you wanna get to school early again tomorrow." Rachel nodded and let herself curl up into his arms pressing a light kiss to his pec, "I love you Noah." Puck leaned closer placing a soft kiss over both of her eyes, "I love you too my little Jewish American Princess."

**A/N: So I got a few questions for you guys before I continue but I did wanna make a lttle scene of San, Brit, and Rachel being friends. Should Finn threaten to quit Glee or mess with Rachel again and get kicked out? Should the next chapter be girl's sleepover or New Directions party? And lastly I know I glossed over the scene where Puck's deadbeat dad showed up, but I was thinking of adding a scene like that in now. What do you think?**


	9. Party Time

"So I was thinking…" Rachel paused meeting Puck's eyes in her vanity, "Maybe we could throw a party here…tonight. I know it's a weekday, but with prom this weekend I don't think anyone would want to hang out here instead of prom." Puck raised an eyebrow at her and pulled his jeans on before sitting on her bed, "A party? No offense baby, but that really isn't your style." Rachel nodded and shrugged, "I know it isn't but I was thinking just us Glee kids and with all of us actually getting along I thought it would be fun." Puck smiled and kissed the top of her head and nodded, "Yeah baby that sounds awesome. We can tell everyone today at Glee practice. Now get that hot little Jewish ass downstairs, we should grab some breakfast." Rachel blushed, rolled her eyes and stood up grabbing her messenger bag and skipping downstairs Puck right on her tail.

Once they were downstairs though she pulled out her phone and dialed as she bustled around making Puck's waffles; Puck smiled when he heard her father's voice over the phone before she put them on speaker. "Good morning Daddy," Rachel looked at Puck and lifted the phone towards his mouth, Puck rolled his eyes and smiled, "Morning Hiram."

**Hiram:** Good Morning kids! Noah how was your test? Oh wait let me get Leroy!

Rachel laughed as she grabbed a plate and slid Puck's waffles in front of him while they heard murmuring on the other end.

**Hiram:** Okay okay were both here now Noah. So come on out with it, how'd the test go? Did you pass?

**Puck:** Uh yeah actually. I um…I got a B plus. I'm graduating, this year on time with everyone else. I'll be heading to New York with Rach and Kurt by the end of summer.

Rachel stood behind Puck picking off of his plate while she heard her daddy's screaming their congratulations.

**Hiram:** Oh see Noah, we knew you could do it. Now you can be off to New York with Rachel with a nice little diploma, that should at least help you get a job while you try and decide what to do. I bet you would be great at NYU.

She smiled and kissed Puck's cheek when she saw him start to blush and shy away from the congratulations.

**Puck:** It's not that big of a deal guys, it's really all thanks to Rachel. If she wouldn't have wasted her whole weekend getting on me to study and try then I wouldn't be graduating.

Rachel snatched the phone away glaring at Puck. She covered the phone and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "It is a big deal and you know it, so what if I helped you study YOU took the test and YOU passed and YOU are graduating, so stop it." She lifted the phone to her ear taking Hiram off speaker phone before continuing, "So daddy, I was wondering if I could throw a party tonight. I know it's a school night, but with Prom this weekend I figured it would be best to have it now." Puck stared at her wide eyed was she seriously telling her parents they were going to have an unsupervised party? Even her parents wouldn't be that cool about it, party's meant drinking and hooking up, basically every parent's worst nightmare. He heard a muffled answer coming from the phone and Rachel smiled, "Of course daddy, it is just gonna be the Glee kids and anyone who drinks is staying in the guest bedrooms, that is why I called now. Noah and I were going to tell everyone at Glee practice." They talked for a few more minutes as Puck finished his breakfast, before he pointed to his watch and Rachel nodded telling her father's they would be late for school.

Puck helped Rachel into his truck before jumping in himself and pulling out of her driveway, "Sooo I am guessing your dad's said yes?" Rachel squealed and bounced in her seat happily, "Oh yes! But just the Glee kids, and anyone who drinks spends the night at my place, and no destruction of the house. Oh and we should try and keep it down so the neighbors don't call the cops." Puck smiled and shook his head, "Only you could convince parents to let their teenage daughter have an unsupervised party WITH drinking and guys sleeping over and think nothing of it." Rachel just shrugged, "I have never done anything that would give my parents a reason to doubt how responsible I am. I am trained in first aid, I know better than to drink and drive, I'm on the pill, and I just happen to be very mature for my age. Plus Daddy and Dad have always wanted me to interact with more kids my age and do more conventional teenage activities, but I haven't had a chance until now." Puck scowled as they pulled into the school parking lot, "Yeah, you could have been having a shit ton of awesome fucking party with friends if I hadn't made you a social pariah." Rachel rolled her eyes and tucked her knees underneath her, before she turned to face Puck, "Noah, it wasn't your fault, I was always picked on, I was always the weird freaky girl and that didn't change in high school. Yes, it hurt when you decided I wasn't good enough to be your friend either, but you didn't start anything." Puck parked his truck and dragged Rachel onto his lap, "Don't ever think that Rachel. You were always good enough to be my friend, hell your too good to be my friend let alone my girlfriend, but I was a fucking idiot. I know it didn't start because of me, but I could have been different and I was to fucking worried about everyone else to stand by your side. I'm sorry." Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around Pucks neck and smiled kissing his cheek, "You have more than made up for it so don't worry your little Mohawked head about it." Puck laughed and nodded climbing out of the truck and heading for the front door hand in hand with Rachel; everything was kinda perfect for once.

**GLEE Practice**

Rachel and Puck had of course been the first ones to Glee and waited for everyone to file in after them. Rachel sat at the piano plucking randomly at the keys while Puck sat next to her on a stool randomly strumming his guitar. Santana and Brittany came in first, rushing over to Rachel and chattering on about their shopping spree; Kurt and Blaine came in next joining in on the gossip. Puck couldn't help but smile at the group, Rachel hadn't looked this happy in so long and seeing her laughing and smiling like she didn't have a care in the world made Puck's heart sore. The last person to enter the room was Finn; he glared at Puck and stalked to the corner of the room. He settled down just as Mr. Schue walked out of the side office and asked everyone to take a seat, "Oh Mr. Schue I am sorry I just wanted to make a quick announcement if that's okay?" Mr. Schue nodded and stepped to the side, but before she could open her mouth Finn was shouting, "Oh come on Mr. Schue we can't stop practice every time Rachel wants to rub her new relationship in my face. Stop being such a diva Rachel and let us practice." Everyone stared at Rachel and Puck was already out of his chair and stalking towards Finn when Rachel burst into laughter. Puck turned to her and raised an eyebrow just as confused as everyone else. Rachel wiped the tears from her face and stood up, "Oh god Hudson, you are so pathetic sometimes. This has NOTHING to do with Noah and my relationship, but thank you for showing everyone else who you really are," Finn glared at her, but Rachel just continued, "I just wanted invite everyone over to my place tonight for a little pre prom party. I know it is a school night, but there is so few weekends left for us to hang out and I thought it would be nice to have a little New Directions party slash sleepover." Everyone burst into cheers and Rachel giggled as Santana, Brittany, Kurt, and Blaine started yammering in her ear about what to wear and they should all go straight to her place to set up and get her "dolled up". Mr. Schue quieted them down and they all began rehearsing, but once they got to Paradise By The Dashboard Light, the drama started again when Finn refused to sing with Rachel.

"Finn we can't change the whole number just because you and Rachel aren't together anymore," Mr. Schue sighed and shook his head. They had been at it for twenty minutes and they really didn't have time to argue over something so petty; he and Rachel didn't interact until the middle of the song and even then the girls only sang a few lines. "No Mr. Schue I can't work with her anymore, and I am not practicing until you give her part to someone else," Finn yelled at Mr. Schue before sitting down on the stage glaring at the teacher who was supposed to ALWAYS be on his side. Rachel rolled her eyes and sat on Puck's lap smiling at Finn, "Now who's being a diva Hudson?" Before Finn could say anything Rachel stood and walked over to Mr. Schue, "Mr. Schue, since Finn can't work with me and we really can't waste any more time on the subject, I have a suggestion." Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow waiting for her to finish, "Why don't you just give the lead to Noah, our voices are much more compatible and he can dance quite superbly, I know I am biased, but I really think he could do it." "NO FUCKING WAY!" Rachel turned to face Finn who was standing behind her face red and fists clenched. "No one was asking you Finn, you have caused enough drama for today and since you can't work with me Noah is the next logical choice! He has always had better dance moves and a much stronger voice, he just never puts himself out there. It's not my fault you are acting like a child anyway! If I was the one acting like this you would tell me to grow up and stop being such a selfish diva, well follow your own fucking advice Hudson!" Before anyone could react Finn had shoved Rachel launching her back onto the floor of the stage; Puck stood and yelled as he launched himself at the taller boy, but Mike and Sam stopped him shoving him towards Rachel as Kurt helped her to her feet. Sam pushed Finn off the stage and into the wings forcing him out the door before they turned back to check on Rachel. Once she stood and dusted herself off Puck wrapped her in his arms placing quick kisses all over hear face asking if she was hurt. She shook her head and smiled giving him a peck on the lips before turning to Mr. Schue, "I think you should show Noah the blocking for the lead now Mr. Schue. I doubt Finn would be foolish enough to come back here anytime soon, and we need a backup plan if he can't get it together before Nationals. " Mr. Schue nodded and pulled Puck aside showing him the moves a few times while Rachel gossiped with her new and old friends. Rachel couldn't wait until tonight, the party was going to be a blast and she needed to let loose and have fun.

By midnight the party was in full swing, the whole Glee club was downstairs in Rachel's basement drinking and singing karaoke. Rachel was sitting on Puck's lap with Santana and Brittany perched on the couch next to them; Kurt and Blaine were sitting in chairs off to the side gossiping and occasionally dragging Rachel off Puck's lap to dance to some pop hit. Everyone was having fun and when it was Rachel's turn to sing a song she dragged Santana alongside her climbing on the make shift stage before clicking her iPod a few times giggling with Santana when the first few notes of the song started.

**Rachel** _Santana __**(Both)**_

**This was never the way I planned**

_Not my intention_

_**I got so brave drink in hand lost my discretion**_

_It's not what I'm used to just wanna try you on_

**I'm curious for you**

_**(Caught my attention)**_

_**(I kissed a girl and I liked it)**_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

Santana winked at Brittany, smiling when the blonde girls face flushed bright red as everyone hooted.

_**(I kissed a girl just to try it)**_

**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**

Rachel leaned closer to Santana kissing her cheek for show, watching Puck carefully as she licked her lips and giggled when she saw his mouth drop open a bit more while he tried to adjust himself in his seat.

_**(It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it.)**_

_No I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter. You're my experimental game, just human nature. It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave. My head gets so confuse, hard to obey. _

**Us girls are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable. Hard to resist, so touchable. Too good to deny it. Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.**

_**(I kissed a girl and I liked it)**_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_**(I kissed a girl just to try it)**_

**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**

Everyone burst in cheers as the girls curtsied and made their way back to the coach where their girlfriend and boyfriend waited. Rachel giggled as Puck pulled her onto his lap whispering in her ear how sexy she was letting his lips linger on her pulse point. Brittany beamed up at Rachel and tugged on her hand to get her attention, "Oh my god Rachel when did you get so hot? I never thought you were sexy until now. NO OFFENCE!" She quickly added and Rachel just smiled at the girl before pulling her in for a hug, "It's okay Brittany. I never showed off this side of myself because I was scared what else people would come up to say about me. But I don't care what anyone else thinks, as long as my friends and boyfriend like me I don't care. Brittany and Santana both wrapped their arms around the tiny girl laughing at her squeals, Okay girls, as much as I love this I really really need to use the restroom." Rachel untangled herself from the girls and slid from Puck's lap giggling when she almost toppled over; Puck stood up quickly helping her to the basement stairs before she turned and stopped him, "Stay here please Noah? I'll scream if I need help, but I don't want them all alone." Puck nodded and kissed her nose softly, "But if you aren't walking back down these stairs in ten minutes I am coming up." Rachel nodded quickly and bounded up the stairs slamming the door behind her.

Rachel washed her hands and touched up her makeup smiling at her reflection, but that smile quickly faded when she opened the door and found Finn blocking her way out, "Fi Finn what are you doing here?" "Well this is party for the New Directions right? I'm still a part of the fucking team even if you wanna fuck my best friend," Finn spit out glaring down at Rachel. "Finn you can't be mad at me! You told me you couldn't love me, you told me I deserved better, and now what you want me to come back to you and act like nothing happened?" Finn's scowl grew wider as he pinned her against the wall grabbing her chin roughly, "You're just a fucking slut Rachel. That's all you are, I saw you with Santana downstairs and practically grinding on Puck like a stripper. I wasted how long with you to get you to let me fuck you and now you just give it up to anyone?! You have made me look like a complete fool all week and I am done with that shit." Rachel flinched back and let out a pained groan with the pressure Finn had on her jaw; she saw Finn raise his hand and clenched her eyes shut as she felt him slap her cheek again and again, but suddenly it all stopped and when Rachel opened her eyes Puck had tackled Finn and pinned him to the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM HUDSON?! YOU DON'T FUCKING HIT A CHICK AND YOU DEFINETLY DON'T HIT MY FUCKING GIRL!" Santana and Brittany pulled Rachel out of the bathroom as Puck attacked Finn delivering blow after blow until Sam and Blaine pulled him off of the bloody teenager and pushed him to the front room where Rachel sat in between Santana and Brittany. The two girls had their arms wrapped around the shaking girl whispering comforting words into her ear as she gasped for breath still holding her stinging cheek. Santana looked up and saw him first. She lifted Rachel from the couch and pointed to Puck; Rachel let out a relieved gasp and threw herself into his arms sobbing against his shirt as he rocked her back and forth running his fingers through her hair softly.

An hour later the party was completely shut down. Blaine and Brittany had helped Rachel into the bathroom rubbing a cool washcloth over her face and making sure Finn didn't hurt her too badly; Santana and Kurt had gotten everyone situated into the guest rooms; Sam stuck by Puck's side and didn't let him walk away until he was sure Finn was long gone. Rachel was laying in bed neck to Puck a cool washcloth draped over her cheek still, "I'm sorry Noah." Puck stared down at her confused as he pulled Rachel onto his chest, "Why are you sorry Princess?" Rachel bit her lip and let her head rest against Noah's chest, "I always bring out the worst in everyone, I always cause so much drama." Puck scoffed and shook his head gripping Rachel closer, "it isn't your fault Rachel. Finn has always been an asshole, no one has ever seen it before that's all. He always was that spoiled kid who wanted everything he couldn't have and throwing a tantrum when it blew up in his face. I am just sorry I didn't get there sooner." Rachel shook her head and yawned softly, "You came when I needed you Noah, that's all that's important." Puck smiled and kissed Rachel's head before he closed his eyes, _"Tomorrow is going to be a long fucking day,"_ Puck thought to himself before he drifted to sleep.

**A/N (dramatic music) Yeeeah so if you guys totally haven't guessed it I freaking hate Finn. Anywho that is just part one of the big screw up of Finn Hudson wait until everyone at school hears all about the true colors of the Golden Boy. :) Hope you guys enjoy, because I actually loved writing this episode. Seriously I love trash talking Hudson. **


	10. Morning After

Rachel woke up the next morning alone in bed; she sat up quickly and immediately regretted it when she felt her head beating like a drum. She groaned and fell back onto her bed finally glancing at her nightstand to find a note, a glass of water, and two pills. She reached for the note and smiled when she saw Princess scribbled on the front in Puck's writing, she flipped it open:

Take the pills, get dressed, and go downstairs; I made those vegan pancakes you like. I had to give Kurt a ride home to do his morning routine because, and I quote, "a hangover is not a viable excuse to mess with my flawless complexion". I know you guys are friends now and Kurt is my boy, but he is like SUPER gay sometimes babe. I promise I will be back in time to take you to school so don't you dare think about leaving without me.

Rachel couldn't stop smiling as she swallowed down the pills and got out of bed searching through her closet for something to wear. She really couldn't think of anything with the steady pounding still in her head, but then she saw it. When Puck and Rachel had first started being friends again everyone stopped slusheeing her for weeks, so she had stopped bringing extra clothes to school. That of course was an idiot move, some random jock had slushied her the day after Rachel took all of her extra changes home. Puck had seen it all and after threatening the nameless jock until the boy was almost in tears he helped Rachel get cleaned up. When she admitted she didn't have another shirt he pulled out his extra practice jersey from his bag and offered it to her. That had been at the beginning of the school year and Rachel still hadn't given it back to him; she hid it in the corner of her closet so that Finn wouldn't see it and get the wrong impression, but now well now it would be so nice to surprise Noah with it and maybe just rub it in Finn's face a bit. She paired it with a pair of black skinny jeans and a matching pair of sneaker wedges before making her way downstairs. She heated up her pancakes and sat at the breakfast nook eating until she heard the front door open. She kept her back to the door and soon she heard his tiny groan and his footsteps stop at the entrance to the dining room. "Rach," Puck started and cleared his throat, "Rachel what are you wearing?" Rachel stood up and brushed a few crumbs from her jeans before glancing up at Puck nervously biting her lip, "What…no good? I wanted to try something different and I just thought you would like it. I can go change." Puck shook his head quickly closing the distance between them, "S'good baby. Really good. Just surprised is all baby, I didn't think you still had this, I kinda figured you got rid of it when you never returned it. I always knew you were sexy but now," Puck let out a soft growl and winked at Rachel, "Now you look even fucking sexier. Like you're marked as mine. Of course I can give you a few more marks to show off." Puck whispered staring down at Rachel, his hazel eyes darkening with lust quickly as he looked her over. Rachel licked her lips and smirked up at Puck; she knew she should be upset about Puck's Neanderthal possessiveness but in all honesty it kind of turned her on. When she and Finn were together he had always hated PDA or anything like that, he was never excited to make it known that she was with him, Rachel loved that Noah was the exact opposite. Puck groaned again watching Rachel's tongue slide over her lips and pulled her face to his kissing her roughly before forcing himself to pull away. He couldn't help but smirk when he heard her whimper when he pulled away from her, "C'mon baby, as much as I would love to throw you over this table and ravish that sexy Jew body I know you'll kill me if you miss school." Rachel bit her lip and nodded before standing on her tip toes and kissing Puck's cheek, "That is very thoughtful Noah," Rachel leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Maybe we can test the table out when we get home." "Tease," Puck groaned and mumbled as Rachel giggled and slid past him to head out her front door.

The second Rachel walked into school Blaine and Kurt were all over her about her outfit. Puck just smiled and laughed when she saw Rachel's face turn red. Kurt and she were good friends now, but he still disagreed with her fashion sense and for him to be so happy with her outfit made Rachel flush with pride. "Those shoes are to die for Rachel! And those jeans! Even a gay man would have to admit they fit in ALL the right places," Kurt teased nudging Rachel hip with his own. The group broke up when Blaine and Kurt headed off to math as Rachel and Puck headed to their first class together. Rachel couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips when their English teacher stared at Noah in utter shock, he was never on time IF he even came to class and he certainly never stayed the whole period. But today he did. And that was how the rest of their day went; Puck would walk Rachel to her locker and then to her class, if they had the same class he would sit next to her and try to pay attention, he would hold her books for her, and he walked silently next to her if Kurt or Mercedes walked along with them gossiping about the latest gossip and whatever else. So far they hadn't seen Finn all day and Rachel was slowly letting her guard down. She knew he had attacked her during a party with all their friends around, but he had waited until she was alone and she doubted even he was stupid enough to attack her in the middle of school. She wanted to believe that it was just the alcohol; that Finn would never really hurt her on purpose no matter how at odds they were. That was a mistake. Rachel knew Puck had gym right before lunch and he always needed a shower afterwards. Rachel had assured him she could make it to her locker and the cafeteria without him, she didn't want him to walk around uncomfortable and drenched in sweat all day. And as much as she loved him she didn't want to have to sit with him drenched in swat all day. He reluctantly agreed and that is why Rachel was in her current predicament; pressed against her locker Finn glaring at her. "How long were you screwing him when we were together huh Rachel?" She opened her mouth to answer but shut it quickly when Finn slammed his hand into the locker next to her, "Puck lost that god damn jersey after the second practice this year. He said he left it at some chicks house when they were hooking up, and now you have it? I may not be freaking genius sometimes, but I am not fucking blind Rachel!"

"Hudson!" Rachel heard Karofsky and Azimio before she saw them walking towards the pair. Rachel tensed visible and sunk more into herself, she was stuck between the three people in the school who hated her the most. Karofsky and Azimio had stop terrorizing the Glle club when Karofsky was forced to come out, but they still were by no means best friends and being alone with the three of them wasn't high in her to do list. Finn smiled at the boys and stepped away from Rachel a bit, "Hey guys, you here to help out? I think Berry here need to be taken down a peg, what do you think?"

Rachel glanced at the boys and paled when she saw the slushie in Karofsky's had. Azimio shook his head and smirked at Rachel before glancing at Finn, "Nah man. We're here to do a little…favor for Puckerman." Finn's smile fell at the mention of Puck's name; he was about to ask where their loyalty to their quarterback was when Karofsky pushed him away from Rachel giving the tiny girl some room. "What the fuck Karofsky? You're defending the little bitch now? Being a fag turn you into a pussy?" The boys both turned away from Finn clenching their fists and looked down at Rachel; Karofsky was the first to speak, "Are you okay?" Rachel quirked her head to one side before letting her eyes fall to the slushie and back up to her (usual) tormentor's eyes. Karofsky seemed to get her thought process and shook his head quickly holding the frozen treat out to her, "Oh no no. This is uh for you like ya know to drink not to throw on you. I told you guys I wouldn't do that anymore, and I meant it." Rachel hesitantly took the drink and raised an eyebrow at the boys waiting for their explanation. "Puck told us what went down yesterday at your party," Rachel flinched slightly when she chanced a look at a still glaring Finn watching the trio, "I know we have all kinda been well basically shitty to you most the time, but he also told Az about how badass you are when you let people get to know you and I have been lucky enough to see that first hand lately." Rachel smiled and gave the jock a one handed hug before turning and doing the same to Azimio, "Thank you boys. This is a very sweet gesture." Azimio nodded and smiled, "Puck also asked us to walk you to the cafeteria and wait with you till he gets out if that's okay with you," Rachel nodded quickly as she took a sip of her grape drink.

Once she agreed Azimio turned on Finn pushing the boy against the opposite wall of lockers, "And what the hell is wrong with you Hudson? You don't fucking hit a girl dude that is like common sense 101. " Finn pushed the larger boy off of him after a bit of struggle, "What the fuck Az! Whatever happened to loyalty, I'M YOUR QUATERBACK. You treated her worse than most of us; you bullied all of the glee kids! Now you all wanna judge be, because she's a slut and I am pissed about her throwing it in my face! I actually have a reason to hate her." Karofsky stood in front of Rachel as the boys grappled until Finn was pinned against the wall again. "You're fucking talking about loyalty, but what the fuck was that shit with Karofsky just now? How do you think your fucking brother would feel about you calling one of our friends a fag after all the 'growing up' you have done. And I have NEVER laid my hands a girl! Especially a girl who was half my size and my fucking ex fiancé who I went on and on about how much I loved. And who the fuck are you to be calling her a slut? You fucked Santana!" Azimio barked at the boy sucker punching Finn again, "We have all let you walk around her thinking you own shit for far too long that all ends now," Azimio pushed the boy hard against the lockers again and watched him slide to the floor clutching his side, "You stay away from Puckerman, you stay away from Berry, and you ever diss my boy again, you're gonna fucking regret it Hudson." Azimio turned to face the cowering diva and Dave, giving the boy a fist bump, "Let's get to lunch your boy is gonna kill us if he gets there first and has to worry about you." Rachel smiled and nodded and slid her arms into either boys letting them walk her away from a groan Finn lying in the middle of the hallway.

They had only made it half way down the hallway when Rachel couldn't hold it in any longer, "You should talk to Kurt David." Karofsky stopped in his tracks for a second before trying to shrug it off, "I don't need to talk to him. I'm out I don't need his help anymore and he's already forgiven me so its…fine." Rachel nodded and shrugged taking a slow drink from her slushie, "I know he has forgiven you, we all have. But," she paused again and smiled, "I think you two would make a great couple is all." Rachel smiled when she chanced a look up and saw David's cheek heat up, "He doesn't…I'm not his type okay? Look at the guys he crushes on and look at me." Rachel thanks Azimio when as he opened the door to the cafeteria, she looked around for a minute and spotted Puck beaming at her; she could help but return his smile. "You never know David, people change, taste change, and love comes in many unexpected forms. Just think about it," she said as she skipped over to Puck the boys falling in step behind her.

A/N: Yaaaaay everyone hates Finn! Lol seriously do you understand now how badly I hate that man? Well okay MOST everyone hates Finn, there will be jocks and CherriOs that side with him like always. Also in this AU Karofsky is out (Duh), and Azimio, Puck, and some of the Glee club are his friends now. (This will be important very soon), also Blaine and Kurt are just best friends, NOT boyfriends. Hmmm what else….I think that's it, but anywho I know it is short, but I really wanted to get this bit up for now :)

UPDATED A/N: Okay I didn't change much but I just couldn't leave so much out it was freaking killing me all day at work.


End file.
